Illogical Choices
by Elizabeth Bennett
Summary: COMPLETE! The time continuum has been interrupted, and an alternate reality has been set into place. Fearing that Chaos will ensue, Cosmos travels to the point of interruption, in hopes of bringing balance and peace.
1. Star Fleet Academy

**Hello all! Please, I beg you; do not kill me for this! I know I have other stories out there that I am working on, and I promise all of my faithful readers I have not forgotten them, and I will continue to update those as a top priority (especially now since I have hardly anything to do). But I figured now was a better time than any to start a crossover such as this!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, and Star Trek: 2009 is property of J.J. Abrams/Bad Robot and all those lovely people who wrote and created this fabulous movie!**

**Author's Note: This will not follow the movie exactly, but it will be set in that time, and it will probably contain some scenes.**

**Summary: This takes place during the Star Trek movie, and after Usagi has become Sailor Cosmos. The time continuum has been interrupted, and an alternate reality has been set into place. Fearing the destruction of the universe, and Chaos ensuing, Cosmos travels back in time to the point of interruption, in hopes of bringing balance and peace to those directly affected. Can she keep her wits about her as she fights for the balance of time? Or will she fall prey to this technological universe she never knew existed?**

**Find out as the story turns in…….**

**Illogical Choices**

**Prologue**

Space. The final frontier.

Since the invasion of Nero, the future has changed. His presence remains unnoticed to all, say for one. She is the balance of the universe; the warrior of the past, present, and future.

She was once High Queen of the Earth, known as Neo-Queen Serenity. She rose to the throne in the beginning of the 21st century. She took her place in Destiny's plans, but her future was not one she anticipated.

Not too long after taking the throne, they were once again attacked by the evil entity known as Chaos. The demon possessed yet another body of a Sailor Senshi whose planet was riddle in disaster. When all hope appeared to be lost, the Queen inherited the power of the planets…of her Senshi. In the form of Cosmos, she defeated Chaos' physical being once more.

Although the physical body was destroyed, the demon can never be defeated. It is the way of the gods that light can never exist without darkness, and so Chaos can never truly be defeated.

Knowing this Cosmos made it her mission to travel the universe and contain the entity. Keeping the planets and stars at peace within the galaxy would keep Chaos at bay. However, her work was interrupted.

When Nero interfered with the flow of time, he in turn created an alternate reality. Not only this, but he threatened to disturb the peace that had long been kept by the Cosmic Warrior.

Feeling the disruption in the time continuum, Cosmos knew that it was her duty to find and destroy this man before too many changes were made in the future. So, she traveled back in time not only to face Nero, but to see that those directly affected by him were not changed as drastically as anticipated.

Using the wisdom of Mercury and the senses of Mars, Cosmos already knew that Nero had attacked and killed a man by the name of George Kirk. A better place than any to start would be to protect his son from his father's fate……

* * *

**Chapter 1: Star-Fleet Academy**

_Star Date 2248.12_

Her name was Serena. She had been attending the Academy for three years. She had entered as a student in order to keep watch of James Kirk, and the events of Nero's invasion.

When she first arrived to this world, she was amazed by the advanced technology that riddled it. Great accomplishments had been made since her days as Queen, and even though she was brought to the past, it felt more like a futuristic era.

She couldn't get over the fact that she had never heard of Star-Fleet. Of the many years of traveling space, she never once came into contact with them, but that was mainly due to her need to stay hidden.

Even though she had stepped out to rejoin the world of the living, she still remained on the sidelines. She was very quiet, and very shy, exceedingly unlike herself when she once attended school. She paid attention in her classes, and got exceptionally high marks in just about every subject she entered.

Currently, she was sitting in her Linguistics class listening to a lecture dealing with the similarities between the Vulcan and Romulan language, and how one could be easily mistaken for the other. This class was on the top of Serena's list as far as grade wise, but it never ceased to bore her. Having traveled all over space for so many years, she knew most of what was being taught in this class. In fact, she was confident she knew more than her professor.

His name was Spock, or Mr. Spock as many called him. He was of Vulcan decent, which in turn made his lectures extremely boring. His constant need to be articulate and logical completely voided any emotion from ever entering his voice. He was a very intelligent man, and very mysterious, but Serena could not focus on these aspects while she sat under him as a student.

Soon though the class was over, and Serena made her way to the door.

"Miss Moon." Serena turned to face her professor.

"Once again, I must congratulate you on the success of your exam. Yet again, you have amazed me by your ability understand these alien languages."

"Thank you Mr. Spock. It is truly an honor to receive your praise." Serena replied; her voice just as void of emotion as the man in front of her. Spock nodded to her once, and Serena left the room without any other conversation.

She made her way outside, and took in the air. She really had missed Earth, more than she could realize. She walked until she found a place in solitude and sat down on the grass. She was done with classes for today, but she decided to get a little studying in for her classes tomorrow.

Serena looked up and noticed Kirk was outside as well. Since arriving here, she has always kept a watchful eye on the boy. Even by simply watching, she learned much of his personality.

He was arrogant and pig headed, but he was also very confused about who he was. He was quite the charmer and womanizer, but his strength and mind were ever present. He was destined for many things. He was a leader, and Serena knew that if anything, she had to make sure he found his destiny.

As she continued to stare at him, his eyes fell on her. He gave her a quick wink, and Serena blushed at being caught.

Kirk quickly ran over to where the girl was sitting, and sat down next to her. He took a look at the books she had spread out and said, "Herbology, awesome class." The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

He looked back at the girl, and studied her features, but Serena did not have the courage to look the boy in the face.

"Why have I never seen you around before?" He asked. "A pretty lady such as yourself should always be noticed."

While Serena blushed at his flattery, she did not bite the bate that he was feeding her. "The reason you probably never see me is because I prefer to go unnoticed."

"Ah, that's no fun. How are you supposed to make friends, or hell meet a boyfriend, going unnoticed?"

Serena looked up at the boy. "You mistake that my intentions are to do such things, but my purpose here is to learn and be a part of the Star-Fleet movement, not to create acquaintances with anyone."

Kirk gave her a weird look before he asked her hesitantly, "Are you a Vulcan?"

Serena immediately burst into a fit of giggles as the image of Spock appeared in her mind. Kirk smiled at the reaction he had drawn from the girl.

"If you pay attention in class," Serena continued after her laughter subsided, "you would know that I do not possess the physical features of a Vulcan."

Kirk gave her a fast smile before he stuck out his hand. "My name is James Kirk, but you can call me Jim."

Serena grasped his hand. "I'm Serena Moon."

"Beautiful."

"Jim!" A man came running towards them. Serena knew it was Leonard McCoy only because he was always hanging around Kirk.

"Ah, he always comes at the perfect time." Kirk mumbled before he smiled at his friend. "What's up?"

"They've just called a meeting for all of the students. We've got to go."

"Is there something wrong?" Serena questioned.

"Don't know."

The three of them made their way towards the meeting. Sure enough, when they entered the building, it was crowded with students. Spock was standing at the center in front of everyone, and Serena wondered if this was the time that Nero shows his head.

Once everyone was settled, Spock began.

"First off, I would like everyone to know that there is nothing wrong."

Looking around the room, you could see the looks of worry replaced by looks of curiosity.

"The reason we have gathered today is we are going to be testing a new form of education. We are going to be taking a select number of students up in space to examine some of the planets and moons in our solar system. Strictly our solar system though. The purpose for this is to show how a ship really operates. I know we have used simulators in the past, and we will continue to use them, but it is the feeling of the faculty and the counsel to actually take you out into space."

Everyone began to get excited at the idea of going on an actual ship to explore.

Spock continued. "Now, the students selected must be at the top of their class, and they must be in third year."

Many faces were let down by this announcement, but Spock continued.

"Perhaps this will give more incentive to you to work harder on your studies." Serena could swear she saw a slight smirk on the Vulcan's face, but she knew she had to be imagining things.

"The students selected for this study are: Uhura, Nyota; McCoy, Leonard; Nichols, Elijah; Kirk, James; Moon, Serena. Everyone is dismissed, except for those called."

All the students began to file out of the room, and the five selected remained behind. Kirk quickly made his way to the front and stood to face Spock.

"Didn't know you liked me that much there bud."

"That's Commander Spock to you now, and it wasn't my decision. You can thank Captain Pike for that."

"Ah, you didn't have the slightest bit of confidence in me?"

Spock only looked at him. Kirk shrugged and went to speak with Captain Pike.

The rest of the students came down as well and stood in front of now Commander Spock.

"I would like to congratulate you all on being selected."

"Thank you, Commander, it is really an honor. Will you be joining us?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, along with Captain Pike, and a few others. We will be aboard a small ship, but it should be educational all the same."

Serena stood at the back, away from everyone. She was grateful that she had been selected simply because Kirk was going on this trip as well. Perhaps things would unfold very soon. She was also extremely curious as to where they would travel. If it was in their solar system, then they would be traveling to the planets of her Senshi. She wondered absentmindedly if she would feel their presence.

"Commander Spock." Serena said, the curiosity eating at her. "Which planets will we actually visit?"

Spock looked at the girl for a moment; he couldn't deny that she had interested him ever since she had step foot into the Academy. She was brilliant, and always seemed to be beyond the level of all the students here. She was human, at least that was his guess, but she was hiding something. Her eyes showed so much feeling, but her face never expressed it. It was as if she was afraid of feeling…much like himself.

"We will be traveling to Mars, Saturn, and the Earth's Moon."

Serena's eyes widened a bit at the last destination. She had not been to the Moon since she last restored it after becoming Queen. Before Serena could reply, Kirk came back over to the group and put his arm around Uhura.

"So, your first name is Nyota. Very lovely."

"Thank you, but know it was not by my choosing that you learned my first name."

"That's alright, as long as I know it now."

"We leave tomorrow." Spock stated. "Get back to your rooms, and prepare. We should not be gone for more than a month, so plan on that. You are dismissed."

They all went their separate ways as they turned away. Serena took one more glance at Spock before she left the room. She did not miss the way he looked at her, and she wondered, with a Vulcan around her constantly, how long she would be able to keep her secret.

**There is the first chapter!!! Again, don't kill me for starting another story. I really wanted to…so sue me! Elijah Nichols is my own character; he is not a part of the movie. I do hope that everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**-Lizzy**


	2. Conversations with a Vulcan

**Wow! I am enjoying the feedback I am getting from this story! Thanks so much to all those who have taken the time to review this story. I can say that reviews really help an author; it gives them a reason to keep coming back and writing (I'm sure all of you authors will agree to this!). I do hope that everyone continues to enjoy this. I do think it will be interesting to see how Usagi and Spock will fit together, and for those of you who have not seen the movie you MUST. It is amazing!**

**As the story turns…….**

**Chapter 2: Conversations with a Vulcan**

Many minds were not at ease the night before the departure. One mind in particular found herself wandering out of her dorm room in the middle of the night. She was dressed in a simple white gown; the night wind chilled her, but she did not mind. Her thoughts were far away from this place—this time.

Her bare feet hit the grass as she walked the grounds of the Academy. When she came to a large tree, she sat underneath it and gazed up at the moon. It was in its crescent form tonight, and Serena wondered if, by the time they reached it, it would be full. It would be rather ironic if the bunny of the moon was to appear on its surface while she was there.

She thought of the adventure that awaited her. Up until now, it had been simple to hide in the background, but when someone is forced in close proximity with a small amount of people, things are bound to come out in the open.

The wind picked up speed once again. It was as if it were trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Uranus." Serena mumbled.

"Miss Moon." Serena was startled out of her trance. Her eyes fell on her professor, or rather Commander, Spock.

"Commander Spock." Serena said in a shaky voice. She immediately stood up to great the half-Vulcan, but then she immediately blushed when she realized her state of dress.

He approached her slowly. His face giving no hint of what he was thinking.

"Miss Moon. You should not be out here at this time of night. It can be dangerous. You also have an important day ahead of you tomorrow. It is illogical for you to be up so late."

Serena smirked at her professor. "What is necessary is never illogical." She turned her face back towards the sky.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Commander Spock, some thoughts in my mind needed to be processed. Some feelings needed to be put at ease. I could not very well sleep in this condition, and it is better for me to go ahead and face what I need to, instead of pushing it off for another day. When my head is clear, my performance is better. The moonlight comforts me, so you can see why it is logical for me to be out here when tomorrow is such an important day."

"Forgive me, but I cannot begin to understand how something, such as the moon, would provide comfort to anyone."

"Does the planet Vulcan not affect you in anyway? Offer you any ease?"

"Vulcan is my home planet; the moon is just a moon. I'm sorry, but I do not see your reasoning."

Serena smiled at the man before she walked closer to him. Spock stiffened a bit as the maiden drew uncomfortably close. She looked into his dark eyes and said, "That is because you see too much with these." She lifted her hands up to touch the corner of his eye. The facial expression of the Vulcan never changed, but his heart was racing as if it had a mind of its own.

Serena took her hand away from his face and began to walk away.

His mind was moving a thousand times over. It was as if the moment she touched his face, he could see a glimpse of the woman behind the mystery. His curiosity got the better of him, and the Vulcan could not help it; he called out to her, "Miss Moon."

She turned to him. "I believe I will take your words seriously Commander. I must retire to my room for the night. I will see you in a couple of hours." She then turned towards her dorm; her body giving off an unearthly glow as she walked beneath the moonlight.

* * *

The morning came all too soon, and those lucky enough to be chosen for the new study were awaiting their orders in front of a pod that would take them to the ship.

Serena yawned as they waited for the rest of the crew to arrive.

"Didn't get enough sleep I'm presuming?" Kirk asked, placing his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Not at all."

"Excited about this voyage?"

"Immensely." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, sarcasm is never welcomed this early in the morning. Some of us don't have the brain capacity to understand it. I mean, look at Bones here." McCoy was yawning just as Kirk called him out. He glared at him and then punched him in the arm. Kirk merely laughed it off.

Serena couldn't help but giggle at the man. He really seemed like a genuine, honest guy.

"Haha, got you to laugh." Kirk said as he poked her in the arm.

"Cadets." Captain Pike said as he walked into the room; immediately grabbing the attention of everyone. A small group of people followed behind him, including Spock. Serena merely glanced at him, but as soon as she did she regretted it. The intensity in his eyes showed that he had not forgotten about their conversation last night, and if she guessed correctly, more questions would be on her way.

"Again, congratulations on this accomplishment." Captain Pike said, bringing Serena's attention back to him. "As stated before, we will be traveling to Mars, Saturn, and the Earth's Moon. The reason for traveling to different planets is to show you one of our main missions in Starfleet, and that is to seek out new worlds. To discover them, and bring them in with the Federation. This not only will add to the peace of our time, but it will also add to the culture. Now, enough talking, it is time to go to the ship we will be using for this study."

Captain Pike, along with those behind him, began to file into the pod. The cadets followed closely behind them; each taking a seat. Serena made sure to sit as far away from Spock as possible. At least, for now, she could avoid him.

Soon, they were being lifted in the air, and Serena glanced out her window to see the Earth growing smaller and smaller as they reached space. Her eyes fell on the stars, and she couldn't help but think about the Sailor Senshi that were guardians of those distant stars. Were they at peace? Was she making the right decision to come back to this time?

Serena's thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt a presence sit beside her. She prayed to whatever entity that was listening that this wasn't the Commander, but she knew by their mere presence that it was.

"Is this your first time out in space?"

Serena paused for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly she should answer that question. In the end, the truth won out.

"No." It was short and simple, but it was an answer nonetheless.

"Really?" There was a short pause before Spock continued. "I do find the universe fascinating. There is so much to it. The mind cannot possibly wrap around its complexity, and yet we still try to learn as much as we can about it. It is as if we are not satisfied with the simple answer that there is no answer."

"Are you actually speaking of space, or were you referring to something else Commander?" Serena asked hesitantly. Never looking up at the man sitting beside her.

"What did you mean by your comment about seeing too much with my eyes?" He asked; completely avoiding the question. "That seemed like a very irrational statement seeing as how the purpose of your eyes is to see. I am unaware of any other part, in Vulcan and Human biology, of the body that allows you to see."

Serena giggled as she finally turned to face the man. He arched one slanted eyebrow at her before he said, "I do not see the amusement in what I just said." This statement, of course, made Serena laugh even harder.

"No, you wouldn't." She said through her giggles. Spock was still giving her a confused look before Serena asked, "Permission to speak freely, Commander?" Spock nodded.

"You are a very intelligent man. No doubt, you are already aware of this. Even so, you are simply blind to many things around you. You allow logic to rule your decisions, but sometimes the logical choice isn't always the best one. Sometimes it is best to follow those feelings and emotions that, I know, run deep within you. But, what am I saying? You are not at fault for this. You are half-Vulcan after all."

Just then the pod had landed on the deck of the ship. Everyone began to stand up and file out. As Serena moved past Spock, she turned back to him with a small smile on her face. "You are, however, half-human as well. Perhaps there is still hope for you." She gave him a wink before she exited the ship; leaving Spock speechless in her absence.

* * *

"You are here to observe, and to learn." Spock said to the students as they settled in the control room. "There is an officer assigned to each station. Your job is to see that you do what is requested of you."

"Commander Spock."

"Yes, Cadet Uhura."

"Will we not, ourselves, be working on the stations? I thought that is the best way of learning."

"It is, however, seeing as all of you are only in third year, and this is a new study, we all agree that it is best if you just observe the functions. Feel grateful that you have been chosen for this at all, Cadet."

"Yes, Commander."

"Now." Spock continued. "Cadet Uhura, you will be with our linguistics expert Lieutenant Howard. Cadet McCoy, you will of course report to Sick Bay. Cadet Kirk, you will be with Captain Pike, seeing as he is the only one who wanted you here." Kirk looked as if he were hurt by the statement before he shrugged it off. "Cadet Nichols, you will be following our pilot, Lieutenant Sulu, and Miss Moon…"

Serena looked up at the man, not at all missing that he failed to call her Cadet like the others. "You will be with me." Serena's eyes widened. This was not at all what she had expected. Curiosity must be eating at him.

Spock's facial expression, of course, never changed. "Our first destination will be Mars. For now, you may report to your rooms and get settled. Report back here within the next hour. Dismissed."

Serena did not move as the last order was made. Thoughts of Mars were taking command of her mind. She must have been staring off into space for a little too long because Kirk came up to Serena and put his arm around her once again. Serena cocked her eyebrow at him, but he paid her no attention.

"Nervous about space?" Serena did not answer him. She just continued to stare. "Afraid of what might be lurking on the planet Mars? Don't worry; I'll protect you from the Martians." Kirk said in a joking voice. Serena gave a small laugh.

"That will not be necessary." Spock said as he approached the two. Serena's smile was immediately whipped off as the man came closer. "I'm sure Miss Moon is well aware that there are no life forms on Mars. This is a fact we have known for many years."

"I was just joking there, Commander. Lighten up." Kirk said with a smirk on his face. He turned back to Serena. "Anyway, sorry you have to work under this guy." Kirk placed his hand on Spock and told him, "Go easy on her. Not all of us can be as brilliant as you." He then walked away.

Serena looked at Spock for a moment longer. "I believe I better go to my room to get ready for the events to come." She left quickly, needing a moment to see how she was going to get through this journey in one piece.

**There's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW_!!! The next story I will be updating is Moonlit Twilight!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. Mars

**This story is really hitting the ground running, and I am SO happy about that! Thanks so much to ALL of my reviewers! You guys help keep my inspiration going! I have to give some credit to Shadowess 88 who got my brain stewing for some parts in this chapter.**

**As the story turns…….**

**Chapter 3: Mars**

"Cadets, report to your stations." Captain Pike ordered, and the students did just that.

Serena quickly made her way over to Spock and took her seat next to him. She gave him a small smile as he turned to face her.

"So, what am I to be observing today, Commander?" She asked in a cheery mood. She didn't want to give him any reason to suspect her anymore, and if she showed her anxiety for approaching Mars than he would get suspicious and start asking questions.

"I am the Science Officer aboard this ship. It is my duty to monitor not only all sections of this ship to make sure they are working in sync with each other, it is also my duty to seek out anything new to us, study it, and try to decipher its meaning. For instance, an unexplained occurrence in space, or major changes in the atmosphere."

"So, basically you use that brilliant brain of yours to answer the questions that this ship has."

He nodded in response to Serena's statement; amusement hitting his eyes only slightly.

"Well then, I have only one question. Why in the world did you select me to partner with you? You know very well this is not my area of expertise. It would have been more logical to place me in linguistics or even medical bay. Somewhere where my skills are strong and thriving."

"No, it is more logical to place you in an area where you can learn the most."

"I can't learn it, if I don't understand it. I did not spend my time at the Academy focusing on such studies. You are well aware of this."

Spock turned from the girl and continued focusing on the mission in hand. This, of course, only set Serena's blood boiling even more. She knew exactly why he put her with him; hell, he knew the very reason, so why won't he just admit it?

She looked around at the people inside of the control room. Now was not the time to start such a heated discussion. There was no telling what might come out—what secrets may be revealed. She gave a small huff and muttered "Vulcans" under her breath before she proceeded to observe how a starship works.

* * *

Surprisingly, after some detailed explaining, Serena began to understand what Spock's job was on a ship. She couldn't help but admire him for it. After all, it seemed as if he was the voice of logic for the entire ship.

The crew was arriving close to Mars, and everything seemed to be going according to plan, that is until the computers started to go haywire.

"I might not be an expert, but I don't think this is supposed to happen." Serena said to Spock.

"No, it's not." Spock began to push a series of buttons, trying to figure out what was going on. The computer wasn't cooperating with him. "Captain, it seems as if the magnetic force of Mars is stronger than we anticipated. The pull is causing a malfunction in our equipment." Spock said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Spock." Captain Pike stated. "We have been to this planet numerous times. It has never affected us like this."

"The magnetic pull isn't the only thing we have to worry about." Sulu stated as he checked the atmosphere around the planet. "It seems as if the entire surface is on fire. The temperature down there is hot enough to rival the Sun. The strange thing is—I don't see any fire on the planet. It's as if the heat is coming from the center."

"This is impossible. The atmosphere around Mars is much like that of Earth. I don't understand what could be going on. Lieutenant Howard, are you picking up any transmission in the area?" Spock asked.

"No, Commander. Then again, with the computers not cooperating, I can't be sure of that."

Everyone was running around the control room, trying to figure out what could be happening. Everyone that is, except for one person.

Serena quickly ran to the window that overlooked Mars. She knew exactly what was happening. Mars knew she was near. Her eyes lit up because this spectacle has just proven that some form of her best friend, her Fire Senshi, existed.

"With the heat this planet is omitting, it's almost as if it should combust." Sulu stated.

"We need to get as far away from this as we can. Sulu, go to warp. Get us out of here!" Captain Pike ordered.

"No!" Serena yelled. "We need to land; we need to go down to the planet!"

"Are you out of your mind?!?" Kirk yelled. "If we land on that planet, more than likely we will be consumed by the heat. The ship will immediately turn into a volcano!"

"The cadet is right." Spock agreed, a look of shock appearing on his face at the suggestion that Serena had put forth.

"No! Would it not make more sense to inspect what is going on? What if this new development affects our galaxy? We have to go down there! We will be fine. I know it!"

"And how do you know that?" Captain Pike demanded. Serena bit her lip as she came face to face with the Captain's anger. They were all in a panic, and they had every right to be, but she needed to get down on that planet. She needed to see if there was something she was missing from the journey she was taking.

Serena couldn't give him a detailed explanation, so she simply answered, "I just know."

"Well that's not good enough. Sulu, get us out of here." The Captain ordered once again.

Serena didn't think; she just took off running. She knew she was going to be facing serious consequences for this, but she didn't care. She ran down towards the engineering room, not noticing the footsteps that were behind her.

She ran to the transporter pad, and stood in place.

"Wait!" Her eyes widened as she saw Spock running towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm beaming down to the surface. Energize!" She felt as if her body was tingling all over before her feet finally landed on Mars. She closed her eyes as she felt the energy of her Fire Senshi overwhelming her. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, she heard a familiar sound.

Spock's body formed right in front of her. This time, his face showed emotion, and it was definitely anger. "What were you thinking beaming down here? You know the surface is at a temperature near the Sun!"

"Are your feet burning, Commander?" Serena asked in a sarcastic tone. Spock blinked, and took a second to feel the air around him. He looked at Serena before he called to the ship. "Spock here, we just beamed to the surface. What's going on there?"

Sulu's voice came through his communicator. "It's as if everything has returned to normal. The fire and the magnetic forces are gone. Should we beam down as well?"

"No. Miss Moon and I will explore. We don't know for sure what this planet is doing, so it is best that everyone else stay aboard the ship."

"Yes, Commander."

Spock turned to face the mysterious girl once again. She had a smirk plastered on her face, and he was more frustrated than ever with her. "How did you know this would happen?" He demanded.

"Call it an act of faith." She said with a smile.

"Faith? Faith on what?"

"Tell me, Commander, have you ever heard that each planet, each star, each moon, has a guardian? Someone who rules in the shadows, but is always there?"

"No, that is a thing of fairytales."

"Is it?" She asked as she stared deeply into his eyes. Spock held her stare, but eventually he had to break it because of the intensity.

"I can't take the time to figure out that complex mind of yours." He stated. "It is probably best if we beam back to the ship and leave."

"No, I have to see something." Serena argued.

"Look, if you are willing to die to explore a planet that isn't even remotely fascinating, then be my guest. However, if you want to think about the situation logically, I think we need to leave until we can find out what's really going on."

"If you live in the hearts of those that you leave behind, you can never really die." Serena said in a faint voice.

"What?" Spock asked in confusion. He turned back towards the girl, but she had already taken off running.

"Humans." He muttered as he went after her.

Serena ran as fast as she could. She knew that Spock would be following her, but he was the last thing on her mind. Eventually she stopped in mid-stride and fell to her knees. A few seconds later, Spock appeared at her side. His breath a little ragged. He looked down at the girl, and a small glint of concern showed in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly. The girl, however, did not respond. She simply stared down at the ground. His eyes followed hers, and they widened considerably at what he saw. Right there, on the once thought to be empty surface of Mars, was a round stone. There were markings and symbols in an ancient language that decorated it, and in the center of it was the insignia of Mars itself.

Serena allowed her fingers to dance across the engravings. Spock knelt down beside her, and noticed her crying. He didn't know what to say; he wasn't use to dealing with this much emotion. He just sat there staring.

"Don't you feel it?" Serena asked. Spock didn't answer. To tell you the truth, he didn't understand what was going on at all. "Please, Spock," his eyes widened a bit at the use of his name, "look with your heart instead of your eyes. What do you feel from this planet, from this symbol?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me to do."

Serena let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh. "This is the very center of the planet." She said in a small voice as her hand continued to rub the stone.

"This is very strange indeed." Spock said. "I have studied the surface of this planet for years, and never have I seen this in all that time. I wonder what kind of language is inscribed on it."

"It is called Lunarian."

"Lunarian? I've never heard of it."

"No, I don't suppose you would have. Tell me, have you ever heard of the theory of Chaos?" Silence engulfed them once more, as Spock tried to ponder what she had just said; what she had just asked.

"It is said," Serena stated, cutting through the silence, "that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon half-way around the world."

"That seems like a very unlikely and illogical statement."

"Not when you look at it through the lens of time. The smallest thing that happens in the past could ultimately alter the future in ways we can't imagine." Serena closed her eyes and thought of Nero and the Chaos he was causing, but was she even helping the situation by going back in time herself? She knew she had been entrusted with the safety of the Universe, but how do you keep the safety when you don't know what move to make?

Just then the winds began to pick up around them. Spock backed away as he noticed the wind was in fact circling Serena. She stood up, and allowed the presence of her Senshi to engulf her.

"I am with you." She heard a faint voice say. "Continue to follow your heart, Serenity. You'll know what to do." Everything went silent after that, and Serena's body began to shake. Tears were streaming down her face. She heard her. She actually heard Rei's voice. It felt as if a new fire had been struck within her. Her Senshi may be gone, but her spirit still lives.

She turned to face Spock with a huge smile plastered on her face. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the need to embrace somebody. Spock stood there speechless as the girl continued to hug him. Before he could even register how this act made him feel, she had already pulled away.

"We better get back to the ship. I guess I have to face Captain Pike for my rash decision." Serena pulled out her communicator and was getting ready to contact the transporter room before Spock yelled out, "Wait!"

"What was that?" Spock asked, referring to the spectacle he had just witnessed. He studied the girl for a moment and asked, "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

Serena only smiled at his curiosity. "I am…of the wind. Whose sound is heard yet none can tell from whence it comes or where it goes."

Spock could only stare incredulously before they were both beamed back to the starship.

**There's another chapter! I really hope everyone enjoyed it because I SO enjoyed writing it. The last line said by Serena is nothing I created. It comes from the movie _One Night with the King_. Next story to update is Moonlit Twilight! Don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW_!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	4. Passing by Saturn

**Just letting everyone know, I am terribly sorry about not updating in awhile. I'm sure some of you already know that I was recently in a car accident so things are hectic. I'm alright, and the accident wasn't my fault, but I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I've forgotten you :). I just want to say thank you SO much to all of you that have taken the time to keep up with this story. Thanks for reviewing it, for adding it to your lists, and for the messages you send me concerning it. It really means a lot. You guys keep me writing :).**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 4: Passing by Saturn**

The unlikely pair beamed back to the ship. Commander Spock still having shock written on his face.

Before Serena could exit the transporter pad, Spock spoke. "Wait, we need to be sterilized before we exit, in case we were exposed to something while we were down there." Spock gave a nod to one of the crew members, and soon they were engulfed in a light heat.

Once the process was finished, Serena began to step down from the pad. Just as soon as her feet hit the floor, Captain Pike burst into the room.

"Miss Moon, do you realize the danger you just placed yourself, Commander Spock, and our crew in? I have no choice but to report you. Your reckless behavior could cost you your position in Starfleet."

"Captain…"

"Yes, Spock." Captain Pike said, turning to face the Vulcan.

"You mustn't blame Miss Moon for the situation we found ourselves in. I gave her the order to make such a move." Serena's eyes widened at his declaration, but she knew better than to open her mouth and protest. He was saving her ass, so to speak.

"Spock?" Pike said disbelievingly.

"I believed it to be more logical to explore the planet before we left it. Miss Moon had a very serious point when she said that the reaction of the planet could be a danger to our galaxy. It was by my order that we both went down there."

Pike remained silent for a moment as he stared between the two. Not for one instant did he believe that Spock ordered Miss Moon to go down to that planet. He knew the man well enough to know he would never put a new cadet in such danger, but for some reason, he was willing to take the fall for her. That in itself showed Pike that Spock saw some importance in the girl, and Pike always trusted the Vulcan's opinion.

"Miss Moon, as you may have already guessed, I'm not buying Commander Spock's recount of the tale, but seeing as there are no other objecting opinions, I have no choice but to take his word; however, should something like this occur again, I will not be so lenient or so blind."

Serena gave a slight bow to the Captain. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me." Pike said with a slight smirk on his face. He quickly left the room.

Serena and Spock sat there for a moment in complete awkward silence. One trying to figure out the other. Serena finally couldn't take it anymore. "I guess I better go to my room." She wanted, no needed to sit and think about what she had witnessed on that planet. As she began to walk away, Spock called out to her.

"Not so fast." Serena halted on the balls of her feet, knowing that her escape would have been too easy. "I just lied for you. A very reckless decision on my part, but a decision that you are now indebted to me for. I want answers. Follow me." Spock left the room in a steady pace; Serena following silently behind.

They quickly came to a room that Serena assumed was his. When they entered, Spock motioned for Serena to take a seat as he began to frantically pace the room.

"You seem very uneasy. That's not a trait that you find often among your heritage." Serena said in a small voice.

Spock immediately halted. He turned to face the girl, confusion and shock still written on his face. "I need to understand what just happened down there. I need to understand why I took the blame for you instead of letting you take the fall."

"Spock." Serena said slightly, Spock getting a strange feeling from the use of his name once again. "You know very well that I cannot give you answers to the questions you ask."

Spock took the seat next to her. "How did you know that stone would be there?"

Serena hesitated for a moment. "You see, well, every planet has a center, and in that center you can find what is considered to be the core of the planet's power, the great power of that planet."

"The great power?" Spock said, not understanding a word of what this girl was saying.

"Yes, every planet in our solar system has a stone tablet just like the one you saw on Mars." Spock began to protest, but Serena held up her hand. "Please, let me finish. The reason you have never seen these stones before is because you were never looking for them."

"Not looking for them? Forgive me, Miss Moon…"

"Please, call me Serena."

"Excuse me?"

"After all that you have witnessed today, it seems incredibly silly for you to keep referring to me as 'Miss Moon.' You know more about me than anyone in this day and age, which isn't really saying a whole lot, but you've made a dent in me nonetheless." Serena said with a slight smile. Spock chose to ignore the beautiful girl and maintain their debate.

"Forgive me," he continued, "but my entire purpose in studying these planets within this solar system, and within the many galaxies around us, is to find things such as this. To analyze it, and decipher its meaning. Objects such as these provide huge steps in discovering the history of a planet."

"See, there is your problem." The light in Serena's eyes glistened even brighter. She had to hold back the giggle that was threatening to come forth. He was just proving her point over and over again about how he saw too much with his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Spock stated in a perplexed voice.

"Spock, in order to see something like that stone tablet, you have to feel the planet's energy. You have to know, to believe, that there is more there than what the eye or mind can decipher. Otherwise, you remain ignorant to it. The stone tablet is not something to analyze. It is something to cherish, something to believe in."

Spock stared at the girl. "Why was I able to see it today?"

Serena's smile only grew. "Because you were with me." This time, Spock controlled the confusion that he was feeling. He did not allow it to come across his face, but Serena knew it was eating at him.

"You see, I have a special connection with each of the planets here." Serena stood up from her chair and began to walk around the room, slightly running her hands on random objects as she studied the Vulcan's private chambers. "Whether you realize it or not, you've opened up a little of yourself to me and in turn opened up your mind to things you never thought were possible before. You can't explain me, but you know I exist, and therefore your view has been broadened, even if it is only slightly."

Spock's eyes widened faintly at the last part of her statement, but he chose not to dwell on it. "I could easily see that you had a connection with Mars." Serena's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her closest friend, but she quickly brushed them away knowing that Spock was not referring to Rei. "Someone, or something, spoke to you when you were engulfed by the wind. They spoke in a strange language."

"You heard that?" Serena questioned, thinking that she was the only one who could hear it.

"Yes, I did. What was said to you?"

Serena turned her eyes away. "That's a very personal question. One that I am not willing to answer; at least not now, but I will tell you that the language you heard was Lunarian, and the voice you heard was the guardian of that planet."

"Lunarian? It is very beautiful, but I find it very strange to have never heard of this language. Where does it come from? What is its origin?"

"The reason you have never heard of it is because it is an ancient language, passed down to those who possess the noble blood of the planets and stars."

"Noble blood?" Spock questioned. "Well then, how do you know it?" Spock stood up and went to the girl, standing in front of her, staring intensely in her eyes. "Are you…"

Serena held up her hand once again. "That's classified." She said in a small voice, adding a wink to her statement.

"Spock." Captain Pike came over the intercom in the room. Spock quickly went over to his communicator that was positioned in his room.

"Yes, Captain."

"We are at a safe distance away. It seems as if everything has returned to normal, and the threat is nonexistent now. I give you leave to rest. Tomorrow I intend to approach Saturn, and hopefully we will have a better response there."

"Yes, Captain."

"One more thing Commander." Pike said in an amused voice. "You must tell me what it is about that girl that has you acting so…human." The connection was lost, and though Spock didn't show it on his face, his embarrassment was ever present.

"I believe I will retire to my room and rest before we journey to Saturn. Let us hope that trouble will not find us there." Serena said, taking the Captain's interruption as her queue to leave. "Thank you again Spock, for what you did earlier." He only nodded at the girl as she made her way to the door. He did not bring himself to look at her, but before she left the room he realized he had one more question.

"Serena."

Serena stopped suddenly, blushing at the use of her first name as she turned to face the Commander once again.

"What did the stone say?"

Serena's eyes gazed into the distance as she pictured the image in her mind. "Litse en' coiasira auta ed' avaene lamya." She whispered as she spoke the ancient language. "Shards of time fly by without a sound." Her eyes refocused on Spock's as she gave him a sad smile. "See you tomorrow, Spock." She gave a slight bow as she quietly left the room.

When she left, Spock began to slowly rub his face before he gave out a frustrated sigh.

Curiosity was a very illogical emotion, but it seemed like he couldn't control himself when it came to her. He tried to convince himself that he was only curious about her because of the safety of the ship and crew, but he knew that that wasn't the truth. He really needed to watch himself. This girl was eating through his Vulcan barriers as if they were nonexistent.

* * *

After a night of restless sleep, Serena finally drug herself out of bed and made her way to the control room.

"So, Pike didn't maroon you on that planet after the stunt you pulled yesterday?" Kirk asked with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serena responded, not even daring to look at the boy. "I was only following the orders of Commander Spock." She glanced over his way and saw that he was looking at her. She gave him a small smile before he turned to face his work again.

"Yea, like I'll believe that." Kirk huffed. "So, tell me, how do you get on that pointy-eared bastard's good side?" Serena turned to slap Kirk in the arm.

"Ow! Look, I was only asking for advice." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't call him that. As far as giving you advice, I really don't know how I got on his good side." Serena lied. "But maybe if you try to be a little less arrogant, than you might cover some ground work." A smirk lit up her face as her eyes focused on the Vulcan again. She would almost bet her life savings that he had a hint of amusement in his face; as if he heard exactly what she said.

"Arrogant? I'm hurt, and here I thought you were my friend." Kirk said in an unconvincing voice.

Serena turned to smile at him. "I am your friend, and as your friend, I am obligated to tell you the truth; whether it hurts or not." She gave him a wink before she made her way to the seat next to Spock.

"So, I'm a pointy-eared bastard?" He questioned.

"According to Kirk, you are, but I'll reserve judgment on that matter." A small giggle hidden behind her voice.

Just then, Captain Pike walked into the room. "How are we on our location Mr. Sulu?"

"We should be arriving at Saturn in three minutes sir." Sulu answered.

"Let's keep a good distance away from it so we can observe the planet's atmosphere before we approach. The last thing we want to do is have another incident like yesterday." Pike eyes found their way towards Serena and Spock before he made his way to the chair in the center room.

Everyone set about their work, monitoring the pulls of space. Everything was going smoothly, that is until the ship started to shake violently.

_Not again_. Serena thought to herself.

"Captain, gravitational pulls are off the chart again." Spock said in a rushed voice.

"Sir, I cannot even locate the planet. It's as if it doesn't exist." Sulu quickly said. The ship soon stopped shaking, but all of the monitors and power shut off.

"Systems are down, Captain." Serena said. The entire ship was engulfed in silence. While everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Spock sat there, focusing on the one girl that probably knew what was going on.

Serena felt the burn from his eyes. No matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't go down to the planet. She couldn't risk her position in Starfleet again. This agency was her opportunity to find Nero and to protect the future of the people on board this ship.

"Captain." Sulu called out once again. "Look." He pointed out the window in front of him.

Pike's eyes widened as he recognized what was going on. Right where Saturn should have been was a large black-hole. "Sulu, get us out of here." Pike said in a nervous voice.

"Sir, with our systems down, and our sensors off-line, I can't pull away." Just then the power flicked back on, but the crew had no access to anything except for what the readings were showing.

"Sulu, get us out of here!" Captain Pike ordered.

"I can't sir; it's as if I have no access to the ship's engine."

"We are being pulled towards the singularity." Kirk said.

"We can't break free of it?" Uhura asked.

"No, without access to the ship's functions, the idea of us pulling away from this singularity is nonexistent. Furthermore, as I look at the computer, readings indicate that we are in an unknown part of space." Spock said.

"An unknown part of space?" Pike couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this be unknown? They were right by Saturn.

Serena got up slowly and walked towards the window. Her eyes gazed on the black-hole. Orders were being given to the engine room, and people were still trying to access the computers of the ship, but it was all futile.

Spock approached her from behind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her. "Do something." He whispered in her ear. For some reason, he knew that she was their only hope of getting out of this. He actually had faith in the small girl in front of him.

Serena closed her eyes as she stretched her mind out to the energy in space.

"Saturn." She whispered. *****"Amin sinome. Amin eithel. Esta."*** **Just then, the planet reappeared. Serena opened her eyes as she allowed her energy to return to the ship. Saturn only wanted some form of contact with her Princess, and now the planet was at peace.

"Sir, everything is back on. What are your orders? Should we land?" Sulu questioned.

"No." Serena answered for the Captain. "Saturn is a planet of death and silence. It would be wise to simply pass by it. I believe this experience has taught us much about how unpredictable space can be."

Pike was silent for a moment before he said, "The Cadet is right. Go to warp. Plot our next course for the Earth's Moon instead. It seems as if our journey is going to be much shorter than anticipated." Sulu turned back to his station as he began to lay in the course of the Moon.

Serena looked around the room as she saw that everyone was going back to their normal duties. She turned to the Captain. "Permission to have a moment to myself Captain?"

Pike stared at the girl. He could tell there was something definitely extraordinary about her. He had not missed the way she had appeared as if she were speaking to the planet. He made a mental note to ask Spock what he knew about her. "Permission granted."

Serena quickly left the room. Spock stood as if he was going to follow her, but Pike held up his hand. "Let her go. Give her a moment of silence."

Spock nodded reluctantly.

**There's another chapter! I really REALLY enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! The language that Serena is speaking is Lunarian in the story, but it is derived from the Elvish language used in Lord of the Rings. It isn't an exact match, but the words are Elvish. I thought it would be a perfect match for Lunarian. Anyway, the next story I'm going to update is Moonlit Twilight. I know many of you are happy to read that. Don't forget to _PLEASE REVIEW_!!!**

**-Lizzy**

**_*I am here. I am well. Rest.*_**


	5. Open Your Heart

**Hello All! I am back with another chapter in store for you. Thanks so much (as always) to my loyal readers and reviewers! Keep it up. Us authors feed off of reviews (seriously).**

**On a side note, everyone should check out Labores Solis' new story Monotonic Allurement of Stars. It is a cross between Harry Potter and Sailor Moon, and though I'm not beta-reading it (darn…I love early updates) I can tell you that I have discussed it some with her and it is going to be a FABULOUS story. So, make your way over to this story and get to reading. You will not be disappointed :). Story ID: 5158776**

**As the story turns…...**

**Chapter 5: Open Your Heart**

Soon after the incident with Saturn, Spock quickly made his way to his room. He wanted more than anything to go see her, but he knew the Captain was right. She needed a moment.

As soon as he was safe behind his walls, Spock quickly pulled out his data-pad. He began his quest to search for answers. He looked up information on Lunarian, all he found was myth. He looked up planet guardian, still…myth. He looked up the Moon, myth. They were all myths, they were all legends. Nothing made sense. Surely if indeed such things existed, they would not have been able to hide so well.

_Am I going crazy?_ He thought to himself as he continued to glance through everything, not fully reading it all. _Is she some kind of conjurer?_ He couldn't make any logic out of the things he had witnessed as of late.

He began to look up the Theory of Chaos. Come to find out, she was accurate about that. How come he, of all people, had never heard of it? It must be a belief rather than a theory.

He gave out a frustrated sigh. His mind was telling him not to believe anything she says, she could be the enemy, but for some reason he couldn't help but trust her. There was something about her…she just, well she glowed.

Spock started to look up species that could potential possess the ability to manipulate things around them, but he could not seem to believe that this was the answer to her.

Just then, the door to his room beeped. Someone wanted in.

"Come in." Spock called out.

Captain Pike walked swiftly into the room. Spock quickly pushed his data-pad away so the Captain would not see what he was researching. "Captain." He said as he nodded towards the man.

"Spock, you can be at no loss as to why I am here."

Spock only nodded in response.

"Tell me about her. It seems as if you are the only one she trusts on ship. What do you know about her? What did she do today to get that planet to reappear? What happened on Mars?"

Spock held up his hand to stop the Captain's questions. He thought for a moment. It was true that he was the one she trusted the most on this ship, and he knew the answers she had given him, but should he inform his Captain? He was a Vulcan, of course he should, but he could not bring himself to do it.

_She could be a threat_, his mind screamed at him. It might be the best decision to inform the Captain, at least, if something were to happen, the ship and its Captain would be more prepared. It was a very logical argument, and his ancestry feeds off logic, so why couldn't he open his mouth?

He took a deep breath as he faced Pike. "I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing I know about her that you do not. Nothing happened on Mars other than the fact that it wasn't as our readings said it was, and as far as what happened earlier," he paused, "I am not aware of anything she did to help us. She merely stood by the window the entire time. In fact, she wasn't even doing her job." He did it. He actually just committed his first act of faith.

"Are you sure of this, Commander?" Pike asked, not believing for a second what the Vulcan was telling him. "Because, if we are put in any kind of danger due to her, and if I find out you knew about her, it could cost you a lot more than just your position in Starfleet." Pike hated to do this, but he needed to look out for the safety of his ship.

Spock nodded. "Captain, I am certain I know nothing more." His face remained cool and calm, but his insides were ripping him apart. Lying was not a very wise thing to do.

Pike nodded slowly, a little disappointed in his most esteemed graduate. He just hoped that Spock's instincts were correct, and that protecting this girl would not bring them harm. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you, Commander." He gave a swift nod and he was out the door. Spock let go of the breath he was holding.

"Thank you." Spock nearly jumped out of his skin as his eyes turned to the corner of the room where Serena was standing.

"How did you get in here?" He whispered.

She smiled at him as she drew herself closer. "I am very illusive." She said as she sat down next to him.

"And you enjoy avoiding questions." He said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"As do you my dear Vulcan." She giggled. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She rubbed her fingers over it softly before she looked up into his eyes. "You really could have sold me out. You could have done the smart thing and told the Captain what you know, but you didn't. I really do owe you too much."

Spock allowed the feeling of her small hand wash over him. His facial expression never changed, but his eyes showed curiosity. He had never known that a simple touch could elicit such an emotional response. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before he began. "Look, about today…"

Serena began to shake her head no. "How about we spend tonight's time talking about something else other than the mystery behind me."

Spock was slightly confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. We could talk about the Academy, or we could talk about Vulcan. I would love to know more about your heritage. I find it fascinating."

And so the stories began. He related to her about how his mother was human and his father was Vulcan. He spoke of how his father was ambassador to Earth, and that is how he met his mother. He described his confliction as a child, being a part of two worlds. He took her through the Kolinahr ceremony and how it is the Vulcan way of purging all emotion.

"That's horrible." Serena cried out.

"It is our way." He stated. "I, however, did not complete the ceremony. I chose to join Starfleet instead."

"Why is that?"

Spock hesitated before he said, "That, I'm afraid, is an answer that is too personal for me to give."

Serena nodded in response. Respecting his need to keep some thoughts to himself. "I just can't understand how you get through life without showing emotion. Without relying on instinct."

"We weren't always like this. Before we became the logical creatures that we are today, the Vulcan race use to be a very primitive, war driven race. It wasn't until our evolution that we began to experience things much differently. Before we realized the importance of not giving into emotions or urges. It causes a man to lose his way of thinking, and in turn to lose himself.

"I don't agree with that." Serena said flat out. "I think our emotions, our hearts, define who we are as people. To allow your light to shine that others can see it is a beautiful thing. It shows our imperfections. It shows our splendor. It shows that each and every one of us is different…special. If you allow yourself to never let your light to shine, how can we even know you're alive?"

"A light?" Spock questioned.

Serena nodded. "Yes, everyone has a shining star within them." Spock began to turn his face from her, but Serena would not allow it to happen. "No, don't dismiss what I just said. It is true. Even you have one Spock, but you keep suppressing its shine. By acting in the manner that every Vulcan acts, what sets you apart? Your shine is brilliant Spock, let it show."

Spock began to shake his head as he stood up, walking away from the girl. "It's as if you are from the land of dreams. You have no concept of reality do you?"

Serena was a bit angered by this statement. She didn't need some young Vulcan to preach to her on reality. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "Do you have any clue as to what reality is?" She asked, her voice showing the anger she felt. She looked down at his data-pad and looked back up at the man. "Perhaps you should read the entire story behind the myth. Just because it has been written off as a legend, doesn't mean it isn't true." She made her way out the door leaving the Vulcan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching the Earth's Moon, and it appears that everything is going smoothly." Sulu stated.

Serena was currently sitting at her station doing her job as a "Science Officer." The strange thing about it was that the actual person for this job wasn't here. While she was still a tad bit upset at his comment he gave last night, she was beginning to worry about him. It is not like a Vulcan to be late. Just then, he walked into the Control Room.

Serena let out a sigh of relief, a sigh that was not missed by Spock. He nodded towards the Captain before he made his way over to his station. The two sat in silence for awhile, both going about their work. Soon though, the silence was broken.

"I am sorry about what I said last night." Spock said in a hushed tone.

Serena smiled. "Apology accepted."

"You just have to understand why I'm having a hard time with this. Why anyone would. The myths that I read last night are pretty farfetched. I would say even impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Serena stated.

"Oh really?"

Serena's jaw dropped. "Is that sarcasm I am hearing in your voice Commander."

"It's possible." He said with no facial expression.

Serena shook her head as she continued to stare at the man. "Instead of using that brilliant brain of yours, why don't you try to open your heart, Spock."

"It is not professional for you to be referring to me by that name while we are on the bridge." Spock whispered to her.

Serena just shrugged it off.

"We have arrived in the Moon's atmosphere, Captain." Spock said.

"Nothing funny going on?" Pike asked with a hint of amusement.

Spock looked towards Serena and saw Serena shaking her head no. "No, sir. Everything is safe."

"Good. Sulu, you've got the bridge. The rest of you come with me. We are going to explore the not so exciting surface of the Moon, but at least we made it here." They all made their way down towards engineering where they began to load on the transporter pad.

They beamed down to the Moon, and as soon as Serena could see Spock's face, she knew she had to be by his side. She ran towards him and whispered, "No emotion Spock." The shocked look on his face was immediately gone, and replaced with his normal stone cold appearance.

"As you can see," Pike began, "the Moon is void of all life. There is nothing here, but it was the first destination in space that the people of Earth ever made, and that in itself gives it strong importance. You may wander off as you please. See if you can find anything interesting or new about this Moon. Take in its history."

Serena grabbed Spock's arm and began to lead him in a different direction from the others. When they were a safe distance away, Spock asked "Can they not see it?"

Serena smiled at the perplexed Vulcan. "See what?" She questioned; having to play with his mind slightly.

"The Kingdom." He said softly. "There really was a Moon Kingdom. Why has this never been discovered before?"

"Oh, because it is just a myth. It can't exist, right?" Serena scoffed.

"So you're saying, the reason that the others can't see it is because they don't believe? That's absurd. Why can I see it?"

"Because, you have opened up your heart more than you've realized. That is part of the reason why they can't see it, the other is it has been very well hidden by a series of spells. The knowledge that there was actually a Moon Kingdom would bring about its destruction. Humans would tear it apart in an attempt to understand it and decipher it. It is not from their time, and it is not meant for them to understand. I have allowed you to see it because I so desperately want you to break free of that shell that is around you."

"Humans?" Spock questioned. "You just referred to them as humans. Are you not…"

"That's classified." Serena said with a wink. She quickly grabbed the Vulcan's hand and led him through the grounds. As she was showing him the fountains and the flowers, she thought back to when she finally restored this beautiful place. It was right after she became Cosmos, and she had to have some form of a monument to her life as Sailor Moon.

They walked through the castle, and Spock admired the carvings and decoration. He saw different representations of each planet incorporated in almost every artwork he passed. "Why is that?" He questioned.

"That is because, when this Kingdom stood, it was during the time of the Silver Millennium. A time when all the planets were at peace." Serena said in a distant voice. Spock made a mental note to look that up as soon as they got back to the ship.

As they continued to wander, they finally came to rest in front of a tall monument sculpted shape of a beautiful woman. "Who is she?" Spock questioned.

"Queen Serenity." She said with a sigh.

Spock looked at the inscription below the sculpture and sighed. "It is in Lunarian. What does it say?"

"Rina en' illud ya suum ron anhelo ten' pacis. To those who gave their lives for peace." Emotion welled up inside of her, but she didn't let it show. She could not have Spock wandering even more than what he did. She shook her head as she grabbed his hand once again.

She led him through the fields of flowers, through the courtyard, into a strange building away from the castle. They stopped in front of a very familiar looking object. It was very similar to the stone he saw on Mars.

He knelt down and touched it with his hands. It had the same strange language written over it, and a crescent moon sat in the middle.

"This is the center of the Moon. This room was once the prayer room for the Queen and her daughter. They were the only ones to have access to it. She knelt down beside Spock and began to read the writing. "Hodie anna, factus tul're wanwie, bona. Carpo posterus. Today's present, which becomes tomorrow's past, is the miracle. Grab the future." Serena stared at the Vulcan once again. "You should take heed to the words written here."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, not taking his eyes off the stone.

"Quit worrying so much about the consequences of your actions. Live in the moment. Soon, everything will pass, and your life will be over. Regrets are a curse that will haunt us to our grave." And with that, she stood up and began to walk out of the room. Spock turned to see her go, and had to do a double take. At first glance, he could have sworn he saw a beautiful maiden in a pure white gown. The wings of an angel flowing from her back.

**There's another chapter! YEA! I really hope everyone enjoyed it! They return to Earth in the next chapter. I wonder how much Spock has learned from this trip. Anyway, next story to update is Moonlit Twilight! Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	6. A Vulcan's Confusion

**Hello All! After my exceedingly long absence, I am back with an update. I am hoping to start continuing all my stories, but you will notice that I will no longer follow particular patterns of updates as I have done in the past. I am currently in law school, so instead of updating in a particular order, I am just going to update as the ideas come to me. I think this will help ensure that stories get finished. Thanks so much to all of my readers for being patient with me. I do apologize to you, and I can safely say I have missed updating on this site. Thanks sooooo much to all those that have reviewed, it means the world!**

**As the story turns……**

**Chapter 6: A Vulcan's Confusion**

As the crew made their way back to the ship, Spock spoke to no one. He glanced at not one, and paid no heed to anything. The rest of the crew didn't even notice his silence. In fact, they were just concentrating on getting back to the ship and making their way back to Earth. The Moon proved to be the most boring part of the entire trip, at least to everyone else say for two people in particular.

However, Spock's silence did not escape Serena. She tried more than once to catch his attention. Clearing her throat, allowing her hand to make contact with his, but it all went unnoticed. At least, that is what Serena thought.

Spock was well aware of what she was trying to do, and he was exceedingly aware of the slight shiver that ran through his body every time her small hand came into contact with his. He just couldn't face her.

It was because of her that everything in his head, everything he had learned, everything he had read, was now almost utterly pointless. She had successfully turned his world upside down, and the thing that confused him the most was he couldn't decide whether this was a good or a bad thing.

His silence had Serena worried. She had been far too open with him. She should have known better than to show so much of herself to someone she didn't know. Even though he didn't know specifics about her, Spock was a smart man. It wouldn't take him long to piece everything together.

* * *

The crew was beamed back to the ship. They were quickly sterilized, but before everyone could head in their separate directions, Captain Pike made an announcement.

"We will be making our way back to Earth tomorrow. Your schedule will resume as it was before you left. The USS Kobayashi Maru simulator test will remain on schedule as well. With regards to the experience here, I expect a 5,000 word summary of the things you've encountered, what you've taken from this new study, and how we can improve it. Dismissed."

Spock began to head off in the direction of his room quickly, hoping to sneak away from the overwhelming presence of that girl, but his move was in vain. Serena was on his heels in an instant. She tried to remain as discrete as possible; not wanting anyone to grow suspicious of the relationship between her and the Commander.

Spock continued walking, not daring to look back. When he approached the door to his room he quickly turned to face the girl, effectively blocking her passage.

Serena didn't even allow him to get the first word in. "What is your problem?" She questioned in a hushed voice, not wanting to alert anyone.

"If you don't mind Cadet Moon," Serena flinched a bit at his reference towards her, "I would like a moment to myself without being immersed into another fairytale." He opened the door to his quarters and shut it in her face.

All Serena could see at this moment was red. She stepped closer to the door and pressed the button that would allow her to speak through the intercom into the room.

"You know what Commander," the anger dripping from her voice, "I know you are frustrated because you can't explain everything. The world is much more complicating than you initially thought. You're so wrapped up in being a damn know-it-all that you can't stand it if someone or something proves your logic and reasoning wrong. Don't get angry with me because you failed to look at all other options; all other stories. That's your own damn fault."

Spock sat in silence as he listened to the words of the young girl and waited for her to leave his door. As he heard her retreating footsteps, he allowed his hands to cradle his head. He could feel a serious headache coming. He looked towards his data pad and couldn't decide whether to pick it up and do more research, or not. Was it even worth his while to attempt to understand any of this?

He couldn't get that image of her out of his head. The image of her as an angel, the wings flowing from her back. He thought back to the night he met her at the Academy; the night before their departure. He remembered seeing her body have an unearthly glow as she walked back to her quarters. At the time, he wrote it off as just his imagination, but now he was exceedingly less certain of that. Who was she? What was she? Was she playing tricks on his mind?

For the first time, since his childhood, Spock felt completely torn. His mind was telling him not to trust her, but his heart…his heart was an open book to her. He let out a frustrated growl as his hands clung to his head; his headache becoming even more present.

_What is she doing to me?_

Spock slowly laid down in the comfort of his bed, hoping that some sleep would help clear his mind.

* * *

_Spock took in his surroundings. He could tell he was back on the Moon, although, it didn't look as it did when he was with Serena. It was barren, as it logically should have been. He walked around, inspecting every crater, trying to confirm his mind's suspicion that she was fooling him. That she had bewitched him._

_Even with the absence of everything that he had saw earlier, he could not convince his heart that she was the enemy. Her light was too bright, even a Vulcan could see it._

_His ears perked up at the sound of rushing water. His eyes turned quickly to find a large waterfall before him, Serena standing in the middle of it upon a rock. The wind began to pick up around her as she stared intensely into his eyes. He remained silent, knowing full and well that this was a dream._

_Upon further examination, he noticed that her reflection in the water was not the same as her presence before him. In the water, he saw the same image he had seen earlier when she had exited the prayer room. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer._

"_Who are you?"_

_She gave him a small smile. "You know who I am."_

"_No." He said while shaking his head. "No, I don't"_

_Her smile faded. "Spock, you know very well that I cannot answer your question. There are things about me that are better left unsaid. It would jeopardize everything if I were to reveal myself."_

"_Jeopardize what?" He questioned._

"_That's classified." She said with a small smile and a wink, like she always does when he is questioning too much._

"_How can I trust you? How do I know you are not the enemy?"_

"_What does your heart say?" Spock quickly turned to the voice that was coming behind him. "Mother?" He questioned._

_His mother smiled sweetly to him as she slowly approached him. She reached out and adjusted the neckline of his shirt, like always. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Your mind is always questioning, always guessing, always deceiving itself. It is your heart that knows the truth; your heart cannot tell you lies. It never waivers in its feelings; in its belief. It is only your heart that can tell you what will make you happy."_

_The words echoed in his mind. He was taken back to his confusion about what to do with his life; his mother had given him the same advice._

_He stared intently at his mother. "I'm not sure what it is saying to me now. I can't distinguish my heart from my mind, and if I could, it would be more logical to follow my mind because it is void of emotion."_

"_Not everything is about logic Spock." His mother said, and he immediately thought back to Serena's words. She gave a long sigh. "Spock, you do know what your heart is saying to you."_

_Spock looked confused. "How do you know?" He questioned._

_His mother gave him a broad smile. "Just look around you."_

_For the second time, Spock let his eyes wonder around the surface of the Moon, except this time, the kingdom was there, and in the center of it all stood Serena. A long white gown hugging her body, her hair, no longer blond, but of the purest white, and a crown positioned on her head._

* * *

Spock shot up in his bed, a cold sweat engulfing his body. He rubbed his face with his hands. It was very unusual for a Vulcan to dream, let alone to dream something of that nature and intensity. He got out of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He quickly rinsed his face, and then proceeded to stare into the mirror.

He shouldn't have walked away from Serena the way he did. Although, he knew he had every right to, he still knew it was an unwise decision. She clearly held key information that could be of interest to the future of this Universe, and instead of trying to work through everything she is giving him, he goes and pisses her off.

"Smart move." He commented towards himself.

He knew what he had to do. Now all he needed to do was to allow his feet to lead him in the right direction.

* * *

Serena paced continuously within her quarters. Her long blond hair, out of its normal constraints, brushing against her ankles as she took each stride. She couldn't get over the way he had just shut her out completely. After all she had revealed to him.

_You are dealing with a Vulcan here._

"Oh shut it." She told her subconscious. She wanted to base in her anger for now. She knew very well that she allowed her emotions to rule her far more than she should, but she couldn't help it. It was who she was.

_And this is who he is._

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" She muttered in frustration. Just then a beeping noise filled the room indicating that someone wanted to be let in. Serena took a quick glance at the clock. It was half-past one in the morning. Who on Earth would be calling at her room at this time of night?

As if reading her mind, a voice came over through the intercom. "It's me."

Serena's body froze at the sound of his voice. Her heart began to flutter.

His voice broke through the intercom once again. "We need to talk."

**Well there is another long awaited chapter. It is not as long as I would like it to be, but at least it is something, and I felt it was a good stopping place, you know, to leave you guessing what's going to happen next. Again, apologies all around for my absence, and I promise I am going to try to do better, but please give me a little leeway. They don't call law school tough for nothing :) Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	7. Smiling

**Hello all! I am finally here with another chapter to this amazing story. I actually had started writing it awhile back, but I never got around to it because the end of the school year sprung on me. Seriously, in the past month I have spit out 45 pages of crap dealing with world trade, human rights, and international law. It has been absolute hell, but it is finished! *hearing the angels sing* **

**As always, thank you SO much to all of you that have read, reviewed, and added this story to your lists. You are what keeps fanfiction alive!**

**As the story turns…..**

**Chapter 7: Smiling**

"We need to talk." Spock said in a small voice. He couldn't sleep with his mind constantly moving, and he knew she was having the same problem.

"There is nothing left to discuss." Serena said defiantly. "You made that perfectly clear."

"Serena, please."

Her heart skipped. His voice sounded so desperate, so emotional, so…human. She couldn't deny him, no matter how much she wanted to ignore him, she simply couldn't. She let out a frustrated sigh and buzzed the door open.

Spock walked into the room. Their eyes met briefly, but Serena looked away. The door shut behind him, and they were immersed in silence and tension. Spock was the first to break it.

"I apologize about my actions previously. I was out of line."

"You think?" Serena snapped turning to face the Vulcan. She wanted to see him sullen, but he stood there as confident as ever. The emotion she had heard in his voice was long gone. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him again.

"Do you not believe me?" He questioned.

She gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I believe you feel sorry about losing your composure, and you seek me out to show that you are still just as full of logic as ever."

He didn't say anything in response. This only sent Serena's blood boiling; wishing she had never let him into the room in the first place. She was half hoping he would deny her accusations. That he would confess that he was sorry for hurting her. She shook her head at her foolishness.

Neither of them spoke. They allowed the silence to stretch before Serena let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want, Spock?" She said in a defeated voice. "You said we needed to talk, so talk."

"Look, Serena, you have to understand where I'm standing. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand what I saw, I don't understand you, and I simply can't understand why I haven't turned you in."

Serena didn't say anything. She wanted more than anything for him to continue. To confirm that she was more than some freak show for him to study.

"The thing is," Spock continued, "I can't convince myself that you are dangerous. I can't tell you how much I have thought about the current situation…" he paused before gulping and saying "…about you."

Serena turned sharply on her feet. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes met his, and she briefly caught his eyes glancing down. She was then completely aware of the fact that she was in her night clothes. They left little to the imagination. She crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself. Spock looked away, realizing he had just been caught. Serena couldn't believe her eyes, but there was a slight blush that stained his cheeks.

She studied the Vulcan's face. She had to admit, he was quite handsome. As she continued to stare, she felt her emotions tear. She was exceedingly happy, because now she knew she was getting to him, and that he cared, but she was also starting to panic, because she was becoming too involved with this time, especially with this man.

She couldn't deny that she was starting to really care for this Vulcan. She gave a deep sigh and walked over to a small table that was in her tiny room.

She glanced towards Spock before she said, "Take a seat."

The Vulcan followed orders as he made his way to the sitting area.

"Would you care for anything to eat or drink?" Serena asked quietly.

Spock shook his head no. His eyes still not meeting hers. Serena couldn't help but wonder if he was still embarrassed about checking her out. She let a small smile grace her face as she sat down across from him.

They sat in silence. Clearly, Spock could not continue the conversation. It had already ventured too far into unknown territory. He couldn't bear having so much revealed to another person; someone he barely knew.

Serena couldn't take the silence anymore so softly she said, "I'm sorry."

Spock's head shot up at the sound of her voice. His dark eyes stared at her in confusion. Why should she be apologizing? He was the one that came banging on her door in the middle of the night. He was the one that was making the conversation more awkward. Hell, he was the one that allowed his eyes to wonder in places they shouldn't have been. Spock did the infamous mental sweat drop at this thought.

"I should explain." Serena said; thankfully interrupting Spock's dangerous thought process. He had to admit though, the idea of her explaining anything made him giddy. Of course, this was a feeling he definitely suppressed.

"You see," she started off hesitantly, "all of this is my fault. I shouldn't even be here, and I definitely shouldn't be dragging you in the middle of it."

"In the middle of what?" He questioned.

Serena stood up from the table quickly. She couldn't do this; she was adding fuel to the fire. What she needed to do was just avoid Spock. Just tell him to forget everything. What the hell was she thinking of anyway? Was this some kind of game to break the unbreakable man?

Serena hung her head before saying, "I think you should go."

Spock's eyes blinked. Did he hear her right?

"What?" He questioned.

"I think you need to forget about this entire trip and go back to being my Professor." Her tone holding an icy chill.

Spock couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden change in her voice. Still, he also couldn't help but feel slightly angry at her backing away from him. What was she trying to play at anyways? He stood up and walked towards her.

"I have always been your Professor. It has never been anything more or less." He said in an even tone, driving a dagger straight through her heart, but she didn't let the pain show.

He continued, not getting a reaction from her. "You were the one that placed all this insanity on my shoulders."

Serena turned sharply to face him. "Insanity?" She shrieked. "You were the one that wouldn't leave me alone! You were the one that assigned me to work with you! I was doing fine here. I blended into the background, and went on about my life and my responsibilities without interfering with the lives of others. It was your damn curiosity and know-it-all attitude that landed us in this situation."

Serena was breathing fire at this point in time, and her instinct as a Senshi was kicking in. She wanted to show this Vulcan exactly how insane things could get. Instead, though, she continued her rant against the Vulcan. "You try so hard to figure out the secrets behind me, but your efforts are useless."

"Why is that?" Spock questioned, even more frustrated than ever. It was true that he pursued her, but he would be damned to admit this truth and her logic. He was supposed to be the stable, sensible one here.

"Because your mind would never wrap around my history. You wouldn't believe it. Even after all you have witnessed, and all you have seen, your logical brain would still ignore the truth, even when it is staring at you."

"If you just explained…" he began, but Serena cut him off.

"I can't explain!" She screamed in frustration. "Can you not see that?" Her eyes were watering up at this point, and the Vulcan had to look away.

"I wish I could explain Spock." The anger leaving her voice to be replaced with what sounded like pain. "And I wish that the explanation would make all the problems go away, but, in reality, that's not how it works. The truth, the history, the past, it never goes away. Believe me; I know this more than anyone. I ran from it for so long…"

Spock couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was riddle upon riddle, and he could not understand why she wouldn't just come out and tell him who or what she was. It wasn't like they weren't living in a time and place that accepted beings from other planets, or that they accepted something that was a bit out of the ordinary. So, what in the world was she hiding? Especially to someone who had the power to ruin her future in Star-Fleet.

"The truth of the matter is," she continued in a shaky voice, "the more I reveal to you, the more involved you become, and the more involved you are the more danger you'll be place in. I couldn't bear that. I don't want you to suffer from the burden that was placed on me."

"Burden?" He questioned. His eyes fell back on the woman in front of him, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at seeing her broken spirit. He knew he was being rough on her, but he just wanted to understand her.

"Don't pity me Spock." She said defeated. "Just go. There is no point in trying to get you to see what your mind refuses to believe."

She walked towards the door, signaling it was really time for him to go. "You were right about one thing though." She said in a slightly humored voice.

"And what is that?" Spock snapped slightly towards her. He was tired of her degrading him just because he found it hard to believe her farfetched stories.

"This is my entire fault." Her eyes looked up to his, the tears threatening to stain her cheeks. "I shouldn't have even allowed myself to get close to you. I don't know what was going through my mind. Loneliness? No, I don't think it was that." She spoke more to herself before she focused back on Spock. A small smile lit her face when she said, "I think it was more trying to get you to actually live your life, instead of watching it pass by. I guess it's none of my business anyway."

"Serena, please." Spock all but pleaded. His facial expression, and the waiver in his voice never changed, but he was hurting inside. None of this made sense, but the one thing he did know was that he did not want this to be the last time he spoke with this girl.

"No, Spock." Serena stopped him before he could go any further. "I know I am nothing more than a science project to you." She turned from him.

Spock's heart sank. "It's not like that at all." He defended.

"Is it really?" She questioned, not convinced in the slightest.

He walked slowly up to her. She could feel his presence behind her, but she did not turn to him. She just needed to let him go. She needed to crawl back into her hole and never come out again, before she forgot the reason she was here. This thought process, however, nearly fell apart as he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn and look at him.

He looked deeply into her eyes, freezing her into place. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. She didn't respond; she couldn't. This was bad. They were far too close. Alarm bells were going off in her head. He began to lean in towards her. Her eyes flashed to his lips briefly. She wanted more than anything to feel his kiss, and, in a sense, feel his heart, but she couldn't ignore the red alert that was going through her mind.

She turned her eyes from him and said in a cold voice, "I think you should go."

Spock's body froze. He allowed his arms to drop. He continued to stare at her for what seemed like an eternity before finally seeing himself to the door.

Serena kept her composure, that is, until he walked out the door. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor as soon as his presence was gone. She allowed the silent tears to stream down her face. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to come out of his shell and approach her like that, and she just up and refused him.

"It's for the best." She said, to no one in particular.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in Serena's room. They were back on Earth, and things appeared to be going normally. Serena was finally going back into the background, and that's exactly what she wanted. Kirk was even starting to leave her alone. She simply didn't talk to anyone unless necessary. She watched from a distance.

The one major difference was the tension that now was felt between her and the Vulcan. He no longer pulled her aside from class to engage her in a conversation. In fact, his eyes never even glanced her way, at least not to her knowledge.

No matter how bad the tension was, she couldn't get away from his class; she was already registered for it, and she couldn't very well drop in the middle of the term. So she sucked it up. She did her work, and that was it. She tried to make things easier by not speaking at all in class, which was for the best anyway; she didn't want to attract any more attention to herself.

* * *

Serena glanced up towards the sky. It was a beautiful day today. The weather was perfect. Even better, there was hardly anyone around right now. The USS Kobayashi Maru simulator test was today, and so everyone was packed into the building awaiting the results.

Serena chuckled. She knew why everyone was so pumped about this particular test. It was because it was Kirk's third attempt to the test itself. No one had ever gone back and taken the test a second time, let alone a third, but Kirk and his unbelief of "no win" situations forced him to keep returning for more embarrassment.

Serena parked herself under her favorite tree as she enjoyed the beautiful day. She honestly couldn't care less about the test. She had never taken it, but she knew eventually she would have to. It was after all a requirement. The purpose of the test was to experience fear and helplessness, and the objective of the student was to keep their wits about them.

Serena shook her head at the very thought of a test that was suppose to simulate fear. She didn't need to take the test to know what fear was, what helplessness felt like. She felt it every day. Every moment she knew she had to distance herself from anything and anyone. Every time she even remotely thought about her past life.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, it was lonely. She missed the days of ignorance. The days when she was young and stupid and a cry baby. They seem so easy now, but still, she kept going, she kept moving, and she kept fighting. She did all this because she knew it was necessary.

She took her hair down from the single ponytail it was in and let the wind caress it. It was as long as it ever was. It seemed so weird that it was golden once more; she had gotten so use to it being silver. She took some of it in her hand and twirled it, looking up at the sky once more. With the memories of her past flashing before her, she did the only thing she could do…she smiled.

_Why smile?_ She questioned herself, but she already knew the answer.

"Because she knows the power of smiling until the end." She stated softly, hearing the original voice, the voice of Haruka, inside her head.

"Commander Spock." A voice called out. Serena's mind came to an abrupt halt. She turned quickly to see Spock standing behind her. Their eyes met, but only briefly before he turned to the guy running towards him.

"We need you in the testing area." The guy said in an exasperated voice.

**Well, there's another chapter! So sorry that it took so long to get it out there, but at least I updated! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	8. Cheating

**Hello All! I'm back with another chapter to this fabulous story. You will begin to see more scenes in the movie as I progress from here on out. The words and dialogue might not be exactly the same. There will be some variations and even some additional dialogue that I have added that wasn't in the movie.**

**As the story turns…….**

**Chapter 8: Cheating**

Serena couldn't believe what was going on. That damn James Kirk actually beat the test. He actually beat the Vulcan's simulator test.

_Spock is not going to be happy about this. _She thought to herself.

All students were suppose to report to the Academy Council Chambers, and Serena had a sinking feeling that it had to do with the test. Jim must have cheated somehow, or Spock can't get over himself to think that anyone can outwit him.

She smiled at the last though. He was such a damn know-it-all. If she was being honest with herself, she was glad that Jim beat him. Maybe it will knock him down a few notches and see that he doesn't know everything.

The entire Academy was in a buzz. They wondered exactly what was going on, or what would happen.

_Surely Jim knew that there would be consequences to his actions_. Serena thought, but then she realized he didn't give a shit about anything anyway. He just wanted to win.

The Chambers were filled. There had to be around 500 Cadets present. Serena took her seat, and her eyes automatically went to the Vulcan. He was looking at her. She continued to stare at him, and his eyes didn't waive from hers. Could there be an understanding between the two of them, or was he forever going to try and dissect her?

The intensity of their gaze was beginning to draw attention, but not from the cadets. It was from the Captain. Pike already suspected something was going on between these two.

"Serena!" A voice called out to her, distracting her from the Vulcan's eyes. It was Jim. He came down the stairs and claimed the seat beside her, earning a slight glare from the Vulcan. "Where have you been? You kind of fell off the map there."

Serena giggled nervously and looked away. "Well, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She stated simply.

"It doesn't have to deal with the pointy-eared bastard, does it?"

Serena's eyes shot up to his, almost to question how he knew of anything at all.

He rolled his eyes at her surprise. "Come on Serena, it's the worst kept secret. Do you think people miss the way you two look at each other. Not to mention the strange things that happen on our little trip."

Serena did a sweat drop at the idea of publicizing everything, but maybe only a few have noticed, and perhaps they will forget about all of it seeing as how they haven't really spoken to one another since the trip to space.

"No, it's nothing to do with him." She answered.

"Liar." He said with a smile, but decided to drop the subject. "I wonder why we are here?"

Serena actually laughed at the question. This drew some strange looks, but she didn't care. "Seriously Jim, and you preach to me about worse kept secrets."

"What?" He questioned, looking obviously clueless.

"You really have no idea?" Serena questioned. She received no answer. She sighed and laid a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I hate to break to you my friend, but you are officially an idiot."

"Hey!" He stated, offended by her comment. "I'm not that much of an idiot if I beat the Kobayashi…" Silence fell as he contemplated what he was about to say. "…you don't think this has to do with…"

"Bingo! You've hit the nail on the head." Serena said with a chuckle.

"Ah, shit, come on! I thought they would be happy that someone actually beat the damn thing."

"Nope, not when that someone is the very same pointy-eared bastard you speak so highly of."

"You mean…"

"Yep, it was his test. You've screwed yourself." Jim's face actually looked slightly defeated, and Serena felt bad for the circumstance he had landed himself in, but at the same time, she knew he needed to learn. Sometimes winning isn't the most important thing. Sometimes there is more on the line than just winning.

The Academy President walked into the room signaling that the meeting was about to begin. Everyone fell silent. He stood up, and stated, "James T. Kirk." Jim froze beside me. "Step forward." The President stated firmly.

I laid a comforting hand on Jim's before he walked down towards the two podiums positioned in front of the Council. He took his place behind one of them.

The President stared at him before stating, "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Star-Fleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"

"Yes sir, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

The President's eyes fell on Spock, and he nodded toward him. "Step forward please. This is Commander Spock, one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru test for the last four years."

Spock stood and took the podium opposite Jim. Serena couldn't tell exactly where her feelings were in this current situation. After all, Spock was right in bringing the accusation forward. It wasn't fair, but at the same time, he should not have programmed the game to produce a no-win situation.

Spock began his reasons for the accusation. "Cadet Kirk. It is obvious you somehow managed to install and activate a sub- routine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Jim snapped at him, pissed that it even came to this. It could ruin his chances at becoming Captain.

The President interrupted Jim's disregard for respect. "In academic vernacular, you cheated."

"Define cheating." Alright, now Jim was just being a smart ass.

"To deceive by trickery." Spock answered, frustration not showing at all in his face, but Serena knew him, and he was getting quite agitated with this guy.

"Fine. Now, let me ask you something." Spock's eyes fell on the Cadet. He gave him a look that said 'bring it.' Jim continued. "I think we all know the answer to this, but the test itself is rigged, isn't it?" Spock didn't answer. "You programmed it to be unwinnable." Jim accused.

Serena's ears perked up even more at this accusation, so did everyone else in the room. They all knew that the test was programmed to be unwinnable, but they needed to at least hear it from the mouth of the programmer.

Spock, with his skillful mind, however, avoided the question. "Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario…"

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim interrupted.

Spock's eyes found Jim's and he stated, firmly, "Then not only have you violated the rules, but you have failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me." He scoffed.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A Captain cannot cheat death." Serena's eyes widened. That was below the belt. Spock was definitely taking this conversation too far.

"I of all people?" Jim questioned, a bit embarrassed at the way things were heading.

"Your father." Serena closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was too much for Jim. Spock continued, completely ignoring that he was entering into dangerous territory. "Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"How long did it take you to look that up?" Jim questioned, his voice shaking at the anger he felt.

"How long did it take you to program the virus that allowed you to cheat?" Spock demanded in return.

"I don't think you liked the fact that I beat your stupid test." Jim said almost laughing.

Everyone was at the edge of their seat. This conversation was too entertaining, even the President was smirking a bit at how the two obviously couldn't stand each other.

"I am a Vulcan, _like _is not a word in our vernacular. I was just making a logical observation." Like not in their language, please. Serena smirked at this. He was using the Vulcan card, and she knew very well that he possessed the feeling of like, he just hid it. He wasn't a full-blooded Vulcan anyway.

"Well, I am such an idiot for taking that whole argument personally."

"Agreed." Spock stated, and continued his rant against Jim. "Furthermore, you have failed to realize the full purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me once again."

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain command of one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Star-Fleet Captain."

"Fear, that's the purpose?" Kirk questioned.

"Fear is necessary."

"Have you ever taken the test, Commander?" Jim questioned.

"I am a Vulcan, and as a Vulcan I do not require such tests. I do not need any training to control my narcissism while making a command." That was definitely a blow at Jim.

"You keep reminding me that you're Vulcan. Which is fine, I'm sure you're _very _proud of that fact, but, let me ask you, isn't it true that you people don't experience fear, at all?"

Spock raised his eyebrow, unsure exactly where Jim was heading with this.

"And did you not just say that fear was necessary? If that's the case, what does that say about your ability to make command decisions?"

Serena had to admit, Jim was keeping up with Spock, and hitting all the right spots. Someone really needed to break this up before it became an actual fist fight. Just then, someone burst into the room and headed straight to the President. He spoke with him briefly, and handed him a piece of paper.

The President's eyes widened as he read the note. He soon stood up and stated, "We have received a distress call from Vulcan." Spock's eyes widened slightly at the information. Serena began to worry. Is Nero about to appear? Is this only the beginning?

"Cadet Kirk," the President continued, "you are on academic probation pending the result of your hearing. Cadets, report to Shuttle Hangar One immediately. This hearing is in recess until further notice. Dismissed."

Everyone began to move quickly. Once reaching Hanger One, the Cadets waited for their assignments. Serena waited patiently for hers. "Moon! U.S.S. Newton."

_Newton? _She questioned. She needed to find out where Jim and Spock were stationed. It might better her chances of coming into contact with Nero.

She saw the Vulcan pass by, and she quickly forgot the current tension between him. She needed to make sure she stayed with the right ship, and the right crew. She knew very well from talk that the U.S.S. Enterprise was the ship to be on.

"Commander." She called out to him, but he didn't hear her call, or he chose to ignore it. Frustrated, and not caring who was around she cried out, "Spock!" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the girl.

He stared at her with no expression written on his face, before he finally said, "Cadet Moon, you are aware that it is improper for you to address me so informally."

Serena walked closer to him, and began to talk in a hushed voice. "Cut the crap Spock, which ship are you to be working on? What about Jim?"

"Jim is on academic probation, and therefore is not allowed to accompany us."

"You can't do that." Serena said forcefully. "He could be the key to everything."

"The key to what, Cadet? I'm tired of playing the guessing game with you."

Serena let out a frustrated sigh before asking, "What about you?"

Spock studied the girl, contemplating if he should tell her or not. In the end, it was a simple question. "I will be on the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Then so will I." She demanded.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. I believe it has become apparent that there is something going on between the two of us, and it would not be professional to assign us both to the same ship. Not to mention, I will not save you again from your stupid _leaps of faith _as you call them."

Serena stepped closer to the man. He towered over her, but her aura was a force to be reckoned with. "I don't need you to save me from anything. I have this under control, and I will be on the Enterprise whether you assign me to it or not."

"Are you saying that you are going to disregard a commanding officer?"

"No, I'm saying that there are more important things at stake than whatever is going on between you and I. I am assigned to the Enterprise Spock, trust me." Her voice still had an edge, but she didn't want to disregard nor disrespect anyone, she needed his cooperation now.

He stared at her, not responding at all to her threats. He didn't know what to say to be honest. If this had been any other student, it would not have even gone this far. They would have been banned from the mission all together for speaking in this manner.

Serena let her head drop at having received no response. She had to do it, she had to use her womanly charm to get her way. She lifted her eyes to him. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She studied the depths of his eyes for what seemed like ages, before she finally stood on her tip toes to whisper "Please" into his ear.

As she pulled away, she could tell that he was frozen to the spot. Before he knew it, he was keying in the proper code into the data pad to reassign her to the Enterprise. She smiled brightly at him and said, "Thank you." Before she walked away, smirking inwardly.

_Like not in his vocabulary, my ass._

She had to admit, she was proud of herself for taking advantage of a Vulcan. It was no easy task. She decided that, once she was good and on the ship, she would let him have it about the argument he had with Jim, and about bringing his father into the picture.

All the Cadets began to file into their respective pod. Serena only prayed that, somehow, Jim would be able to make it on board the ship.

**There's another chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed it, because I loved writing it! Thanks again to all those that remain faithful to my stories, and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	9. Ai no Senshi

**So, this chapter is, I kid you not, like 16 pages long. It is the longest I have ever written, but it was necessary. This is a really heated scene dealing with the destruction of Vulcan and unveiling of Nero. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I think it is really great! I titled the chapter Ai no Senshi, because that was the song that was going through my head as I wrote it.**

**As always, thanks so much to all those that reviewed.**

**As the story turns……..**

**Chapter 9: Ai no Senshi**

The Cadets began to file into the pod. Everyone was in a rush. They wanted to get to Vulcan as quickly as possible. Serena took her seat and buckled herself in. Her mind was in overdrive at this point. What could this really mean? Were they walking into a trap? She tried to contemplate the meaning of it all, at least, that is, until her mind went completely blank with the presence of a certain Vulcan beside her.

She turned to him. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he sat there because of her. There were clearly still other seats available. She continued to stare at him, even though he did not acknowledge her. He looked worried, and she couldn't blame him. The idea of one's home in danger, well, let's just say Serena could relate to that.

She reached out to him; taking his hand into hers and holding it softly. He didn't flinch at the contact. His eyes wondered down to their joined hands, and then back up to her face. His eyes met hers, and, for a moment, he seemed grateful at her small effort of comfort. Her eyes held all the understanding in the world, and he wondered exactly why so much wisdom and so much sorrow were hidden behind her eyes.

She gave him a small smile and said, "It will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned, unconvinced by her statement.

She shrugged her shoulders before giving a sad laugh. "I can't be, but I know things will work out as they were meant to, and you can't think anymore beyond that." Her face turned towards the window as she said this. "Life, sometimes, is so unfair. You can't see things coming, and sometimes burdens are put on you that feel as if they are going to break you, but, what I've realized is we're a lot stronger than we give ourselves credit. We make it through to another day." She squeezed his hand a little at this.

"You're speaking from experience, aren't you?" Spock asked.

She turned back to him, with a light in her eye and said, "that's classified." Her signature wink added to the statement.

Spock shook his head. "Everything is classified with you." He stated in frustration, pulling his hand away from hers.

"Spock," she said gently, "please understand me when I say that I can't explain everything to you. It's too much. Not to mention that it is very personal, dangerous information. I still don't know if I can trust you enough with it."

He didn't say anything in response.

She knew he was agitated with her. She couldn't help but give a small smile at his frustration. It was a little cute; she had to admit. She grabbed his hand once more, refusing to let him pull away at a time such as this. She interlaced her fingers with his. He didn't acknowledge the contact, but he didn't pull away from it.

"For once," she said softly "stop trying to figure me out and let me comfort you."

He nodded in response and tried to ignore the slight flutter in his heart.

* * *

They arrived quickly to the Star Ship. Everyone was in a mad rush trying to report to their different stations.

Spock and Serena walked off the pod together. Their hands were no longer joined, but their body's were quite close together. It was apparent, even to the novice, that they were beginning to care of each other.

Serena knew exactly why she remained alone once she became Cosmos. It was easier. She cared about people, and she grew attached quickly. Spock, well, he was pulling her in, and her thoughts were being consumed by him. She was still quite upset with him and his lack of belief in her, but she did make it difficult for him. Her story and existence were illogical, even she knew that.

She was assigned to Medical Bay. This was really where her true comfort was. She wanted to help people.

Soon, the two reached the point where they had to go separate ways. Spock turned to look at her. He didn't smile, and he didn't say anything, but his eyes said so much of the emotional conflict that was going on within him.

She looked around and made sure no one was paying them any attention. She stepped uncomfortably close to him. She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Have faith." She said in a soft whisper.

Spock stood there, obviously shocked by her actions. His hand reached up to touch his cheek. Before he could say anything in response to her unprofessional behavior, she had turned to go. Even if it was unprofessional, he couldn't exactly say that he didn't enjoy the warm feeling of her lips.

* * *

Serena rushed to Medical Bay. She was surprised not to see McCoy there. She knew very well that he was the star physician at the Academy. Just then, he rushed into Medical Bay, dragging Jim beside him.

Serena's eyes widened. Jim looked like he was in bad shape, not to mention the fact that he shouldn't even be here. Inwardly though, Serena was thankful that he made it on. She wanted to giggle at the thought of Spock finding out he made it onto the ship.

"Oh, this isn't worth it." Jim groaned. "I wish I didn't know you…hey how are you doing." He said looking at a nurse walking past. He attempted to smirk his signature smirk, but it looked quite weird on his face now. He was sweating profusely, and he couldn't even walk straight.

Serena thought it was hilarious that, even when he is sick, he is still trying to hit on women.

His eyes settled on her and he gave her a big smile. "Serena! How you doing?" Serena just laughed at him.

"Now that's not very polite. I'm not exactly in the best shape right now, and you are laughing at me." His face pouted at this, which made Serena laugh harder. "So where's that pointy-eared bastard? I'm surprise to not see him with you."

Serena froze at his statement. "The Commander has his duties to see to, and it is a good thing he isn't here because you are not suppose to be aboard this ship.

McCoy led him to a stretcher. Jim looked at him and said, "I'm itching in my mouth, uhh this is horrible…"

McCoy held a hypo-spray to Jim's neck. "Here's a short lasting sedative. Those symptoms won't last long, don't be an infant." With that, he shot him in the neck.

Jim flinched at the shot. "How long is it suppose…" Jim began to ask before he passed out cold onto the stretcher.

"Thank God for that." Serena said with amusement. McCoy couldn't help but smile at the girl.

* * *

"Russian whiz kid." Pike said. "What's your name again? Chanko? Cherpov?"

A young face turned from his station to address the Captain. "Ensign Chekov, sir."

"Fine, Chekov, begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes sir." He turned back to the station. He began punching things into the console before he stated "Ensign authorization code, Nine Five Wictor Wictor Two."

"Authorization not recognize, please try again." The console spoke back to him. Chekov let out a frustrated sigh before attempting to put in the authorization code again. "Nine Five Victor Victor Two."

"Access granted. Intra-ship communication active."

Chekov's face appeared all throughout the ship to address the rest of the crew about the current situation.

"Your attention, please. At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Star-Fleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations, if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time."

Serena stared at the screen as Chekov's face disappeared. "Lightning storm?" She questioned softly. What was it about that that was so familiar?

Just then Jim shot up out of the bed and blurted out "Lightning storm." He tried to get out of the bed, but he was still in pain. McCoy and Serena ran over to him.

"Jim, I told you to stay…good God!" McCoy's eyes went straight to Jim's hands. They were swollen. Serena's eyes widened.

"What's this?!?" Jim questioned, not believing what he was seeing.

"I don't know." McCoy said in a rush.

"Reaction to the sedative?" Serena questioned.

"More than likely, damnit!" McCoy screamed.

Jim disregarded the reaction entirely and rushed over to the video monitor. He began trying to rewind Chekov's speech. He was looking for something in particular. He goes all the way back to the portion mentioning the lightning storm before he turned to McCoy.

"Bones, we have to stop the ship." He said in a rush, his eyes were filled with worry.

"What? Jim, you need an antidote." Jim ignores him and asks, "is Uhura on board?"

"Jim, you've got to calm down. We need to make sure that your vitals stay in check." Serena pleaded with him, but he ignored her as well as he took off running through the ship's corridors. Serena and McCoy following him.

Jim soon stopped in front of a computer.

"Jim, I'm not kidding you, you have got to keep your heart rate down." McCoy fussed, but Jim wasn't acknowledging any of it.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura."

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since Med School." McCoy stated, sounding a little bit interested in Jim's current condition.

A map popped up on the computer showing Uhura's current location. Jim batted McCoy's hands away from his face as he continued testing him. "We're flying into a trap." He said seriously.

Trap? So this was it. The lightning storm; that was how Nero got here in the first place. It was a vortex through time. As Jim took off to find Uhura, with McCoy following, Serena made her way to the bridge. She needed to talk to Spock.

She quickly made her way down the corridors until she finally came to the entrance of the bridge. She walked through the doors and saw that everyone was preparing for their arrival at Vulcan.

As soon as she entered the room, Spock's eyes fell on her. He looked confused as to why she was here in the first place. She made her way to him, and he stood up as she approached him. All eyes were on them.

Serena spoke in a low voice, "We need to stop the ship."

"Why? That would be illogical seeing as how our assistance is needed."

"I believe we are walking into a trap."

"How do you know this?" He questioned.

Before she could answer his question, Jim came bursting into the room.

"Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!"

"Cadet Kirk! How the hell did you get aboard this ship?" Pike questioned.

McCoy tried to correct the situation. "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional, and I take full responsibility…"

"Vulcan is being attacked, sir, by Romulans." Jim blurted out, and everyone got quiet.

Spock's body froze. Serena placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Cadet Kirk." Captain Pike began. "I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later."

"Yes sir." McCoy responded, trying to lead Jim away from the scene that was about to erupt.

"Sir, as you know, Cadet Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Star-Fleet regulations, that makes him a stowaway…" Spock began. Serena's eyes widened. Spock must really not like Jim.

"Yea, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you too." Jim said sarcastically in response.

Spock ignored the remark. "I can remove the Cadet from the bridge."

"Try it!" Jim screamed. "This Cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the middle of a rescue mission?" Spock demanded.

"It's not a rescue mission! Listen to me, it's an attack!"

"Based on what facts?"

The whole of the bridge remained quiet to see exactly where Jim was getting this idea. Serena already had a clue as to what was going on..

"Fact; the same anomaly, a lighting storm, in space that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." Jim looked at Pike before saying, "you know that, sir, I read your dissertation. Which was good." Serena rolled her eyes at the last comment.

Jim continued. "Fact; This ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. Fact; the Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 11-hundred hours last night there was an escape from a Klingon prison planet, Rura Penthe. Fact; the escaped prisoners were Romulans."

"How do you know about the prison escape?" Pike questioned, but Jim just pointed to Uhura.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." Uhura said nervously.

"We're warping into a trap." Jim's eyes fell on Spock. "There are Romulans waiting for us. I promise you that."

Pike looked towards Spock. He was convinced by Jim's argument, but he wanted to make sure the Vulcan was alright with what was stated.

"The Cadet's logic is sound, and Cadet Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

_Shit_. Serena thought to herself. How was she even to approach this situation? She would have to face Nero head on. Things were about to get very ugly. She just didn't know how exactly everything was going to play out. Spock just might get his answer to her sooner than she expected.

"Scan Vulcan space. See if any transmissions are being made in Romulan." Pike ordered.

The communications officer was a little weary of this order. "Sir, I'm not sure if I can distinguish the Romulan language from the Vulcan."

Pike turned to Uhura. "How about you? You speak Romulan, Cadet…"

"Uhura sir. Yes sir. All three dialects."

"Cadet, relieve the Lieutenant." Uhura took her place in the communications area behind the console, and Pike turned to the Lieutenant. "Mr. Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman."

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact." Hannity stated.

"Captain," Uhura began, "I pick up no Romulan transmissions, or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something interfering with all communication around Vulcan."

"That's because they're being attacked." Jim demanded.

There was a long, intense, pause before Pike stated, "Shields up. Ready all weapons."

Red flashed everywhere as the crew prepared for the unexpected.

Sulu looked nervous as he said, "arrival at Vulcan in five seconds. Four, three, two…"

The ship stopped, and they were immediately in a field of damaged ships. Clearly, there had been a mass attack on Star-Fleet. Particles were flying around everywhere, threatening the ship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Pike screamed.

"On it, sir!" Sulu responded, trying his best to avoid all that was around them. Some debris made contact with the ship, but not enough damage to worry about. Serena quickly hurried to the window, trying to see what else was out there. That's when her eyes fell on the large ship. Spock's eyes followed hers. He couldn't explain anything that was going on. Why would the Romulans attack? Were they not at peace with them? For some reason, he knew Serena had an idea of what was going on. Why did she not tell anyone?

Spock looked at the console and stated, "Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

"Full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!" Pike ordered in response.

Soon, a torpedo came hurdling towards them, striking the ship.

"Shields at thirty-two percent!" Sulu screamed. "Their weapons are powerful, sir, we can't take another hit like that!"

"Get me Star-Fleet Command!" Pike ordered.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere; its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities!" Spock stated, the worry clearly evident on his face.

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons!"

"Captain! We're being hailed!" Uhura stated.

There was a long pause before Pike nodded at Uhura, allowing the face of a Romulan appear on the window of the ship.

"Hello." He said in a deep voice, as cheerful as ever.

"I am Captain Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hello Christopher, I'm Nero."

So this was him. Serena's eyes studied the face of the Romulan. She couldn't help but feel anxiety as she looked at him. She knew this day would eventually come, and she was, in a way, glad it finally did. She needed to get back to her work as the balance of the world, but at the same time, she always dreaded fighting. War, it only seemed to bring sorrow.

Pike was pissed. "You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location…"

Nero interrupted him. "I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member...isn't that right? Spock?"

Spock's eyes focused on Serena before they went up to Nero. "Pardon me, but I don't believe you and I are acquainted."

"No, we're not. Not yet." Nero's eyes filled with hate as they studied Spock's. Serena couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened in the future to allow him to express such hate. "There's something I want you to see Spock." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Nero turned back to Pike and stated, "Captain Pike, your transporter capability is disabled. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

His face disappeared as all eyes were now on the Captain. Jim was the first to speak. "He'll kill you, you know that."

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock added.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, suggest you rethink your strategy."

Serena smiled. Those two really fit in well with each other when they tried. It was sad to say, though, that they hated each other. Maybe that will change when all this is over with.

"I understand that." Pike said regretfully. He then turned to the bridge and addressed the crew. "I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

Sulu's hand was the first to go up. "I have training, sir."

Serena stepped forward. "So do I, sir."

Pike's eyes studied hers for ages. He was contemplating on allowing her to go, but the truth was they needed whoever they could get, and he didn't know exactly what her past experiences were. She looked so fragile, but maybe she would be a strong asset to them. He nodded his head towards her, and Spock's body froze.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn to him. "You can't do this. It is too dangerous."

Serena laughed. "I'd love to see you stop me."

Pike smiled. The girl had spunk, that was for sure. Although, it was quite strange for the Vulcan to step up and act that way, especially with all others watching.

Pike looked to Jim. "Kirk, you too, you're not suppose to be here anyway." He then turned to Chekov. "Radio the engine room. Have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five."

"Aye, Captain."

"Let's go."

Pike, Jim, Serena, Sulu, and Spock made their way down the hall towards the Shuttle Bay. Serena's heart was beating frantically. She needed to make sure that things worked out, and that the least number of people died as a result of Nero's rogue behavior.

Pike began to speak of their plan. "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, can't do our job. I'm creating an opportunity. Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Olsen, and Miss Moon will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes. You'll land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, disable that thing then beam back to the ship."

"Okay." Kirk said, a little bit unconvinced.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the ship. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Star-Fleet and report what the hell's happening here."

Pike continued. "Something you've got only precious few minutes to figure out. If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System." Spock's eyes widened. This was getting really serious. Pike turned to Jim and said "Kirk. I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Serena snorted at the look on Spock's face. "Captain, please, I apologize, but the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"It wasn't a prank Spock, and I'm not the Captain. You are."

Once Jim could get over his new promotion, he turned to Pike. "After we knock out that machine, sir, what happens to you?"

"I guess you'll have to come and get me." He turned to Spock and said, "be careful with the ship. She's brand new."

As they turned to leave, Spock grabbed Serena's arm once again. She turned to look at him. "Please, be careful." He begged. His eyes softened considerably towards her. She nodded in response. "Spock, we'll get through this. Remember what I said…"

"Have faith." He echoed her words. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. His arms came around to embrace her, and for a moment, they forgot exactly where they were. That is, until someone coughed. It was Pike. Serena blushed profusely at her actions, and Spock looked just as embarrassed, but only in his eyes. She gave him a quick wink before she followed the others.

They quickly made their way to the Shuttle area to suit up for the drop. Jim looked at Serena and smiled, "So, nothing going on with that pointy-eared bastard?"

"Shut up Jim."

"Hey, I'm First Officer. Show some respect." He said playfully.

"And he is the Captain, so stop calling him a pointy-eared bastard." She said with a laugh.

"Touché."

Once they were finished suiting up, they filed into the Shuttle. Olsen, the Chief Engineer, was right behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass." He said as he sat down.

Jim only nodded in response to him before he turned to Sulu. "So, what kind of combat training have you had?"

"Fencing." Sulu said proudly.

"Fencing…" Jim seemed unimpressed, and a tad bit nervous at that comment. He turned to Serena. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, nothing major. Just battling demons pretty much my entire life. Magic wand, occasionally a sword, and of course my smooth karate skills." She said with a smile.

"You're crazy." Jim said in response, and she couldn't help but laugh. She knew he wouldn't believe her. Little did he know…

Pike soon leads the Shuttle off the Enterprise, and makes his way towards Vulcan. As they get closer the planet's atmosphere, they see the drill that has been lowered by the Romulan ship. Pike heads straight towards it, until he is finally hovering about 60,000 feet above it.

The officers take their position and hold on to the rail in front of them.

"Pre-jump in three, two, one." The bottom of the shuttle fell out. All four of them were slammed into the ceiling.

"Good luck." Pike said before he hit one more control, effectively dropping them into the atmosphere. Falling towards their target.

"WHOOOOHOOO!!!" Olsen screams as he continued to free fal. The rest just have their eyes situated on the drill, worrying about how exactly their going to land.

They continue to fall. Olsen falling faster than any of them. Serena at the rear. They quickly began to gain speed, and the drill was approaching fast. When they reached a safe distance from it, Sulu screamed, "Pull chute now!" He was the first to pull, followed by Jim, and then by Serena.

Olsen continued to fall, getting dangerously close.

"Olsen, pull your chute now!" Jim screamed, but Olsen ignored him.

Finally, Olsen pulled it, but he was far to close to the drill. He hit the drill at a dangerous speed, and he couldn't gain his footing. His body slammed into the drill as it bounced from the impact. He tried to stop, but he fell into the plasma fire down below the drill. Serena's eyes widened.

"Shit!" Jim screamed.

Jim began to land, slamming into the drill as well, and the power of the wind around them trying to pull him off. He had to retract his chute before he had a fate similar to Olsen's. He pushed the button on his chest that allowed the chute to pull back inside his pack.

Sulu was coming up behind him, however, he had some bad luck. The cables on his chute got stuck, flipping him upside down. Jim hurried towards him, but the wind was too strong for him to just dangle there. His cables begin to rip, and soon he was flying to the other side. His cables were the only thing keeping him on the drill. He used them to climb up.

Jim tried to make it towards him, but Sulu screams, "Behind you!" There was a Romulan coming out with a phaser ready to attack.

Serena came flying in. She saw the trouble that Jim and Sulu had with their chute, and decides to retract it in mid-fall.

Jim saw this and his eyes widen in panic.

She continued to fall, but she knows how to deal with it. She began to flip in the air, trying to slow her fall down before she landed perfectly on the drill. Jim couldn't help but look at the girl in awe.

Serena rushed to the Romulan, making a quick swipe for his hand. She knocked the phaser out, and it fell off the drill completely.

Just then, another Romulan came out to join the fight. Sulu was still struggling with his chute, so Serena made her way to attack the Romulan. She began to kick and punch in fast succession. The Romulan, no matter how strong, could not keep up with her pace. Eventually, she had him on the edge of the drill before giving him an effective kick that sent him flying off the edge.

She looked towards Jim, but noticed that he was dangling off the edge of the drill. Sulu had finally been able to free himself, and he rushed to Jim's aid, sword drawn. He began to fight the Romulan, and Serena ran to Jim to pull him up.

"Thanks for that." He said with a smile. His eyes showed a new respect for the girl. They turned back to Sulu in time to see him knocking the last Romulan over the edge.

They looked to the drill.

"How are we to disable it? Olsen had the control!" Sulu asked.

"I have a plan." Jim said. He pulled out his phaser and pointed it to the drill. Serena and Sulu followed his lead and began to fire at the center of the drill. Eventually, the phasers caused enough damage to stop the drill itself.

As the plasma fire faded, the three of them couldn't help but laugh. They had done their mission. Jim contacted the ship.

"Drill disabled. Get us out of here." But before they could be transported back to the ship, they noticed something that was falling from the sky directly from the Romulan ship. They all stared at it before Jim contacted the ship again.

"Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the core of the planet."

They watched it as it hit the center, and then there was a violent shake of the planet. Serena's eyes widened. This wasn't good. She had to stop it. She knew, now, that Nero was trying to destroy Vulcan. She couldn't let that happen.

She took a step back and began to run towards the edge of the drill.

"Serena! What are you doing?!?" Jim screamed, but it was too late. She had jumped. She was falling through the sky, trying to catch up to whatever it was, and stop it from destroying this planet. She knew though, that she couldn't stop it in the form she was in now, especially if, whatever it was, was powerful enough to destroy a planet.

"Kirk to Enterprise! Serena has jumped! She is trying to catch up with whatever it was that was launched into the planet!"

Spock's eyes widened. "Stupid." He mumbled under his breath. "Get her back on this ship now!" The crew moved quickly. They needed her to beamed back, but with her falling like that, it would be difficult.

"Wait!" They heard Jim's voice coming back. "Something's happening."

Serena was falling, and she was falling fast. She concentrated on her energy, her essence that was Cosmos. Light surrounded her as her true form appeared. She began to fall even faster until she finally reached the center.

"What the hell." Jim said. "Serena has just changed her appearance. Some kind of light is surrounding her now."

Spock couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this what it all came down to? Everything she had hidden from him, everything she couldn't explain. Was it coming out now?

Chekov turned to Spock. "Captain, gravitational pulls are off the chart. If my calculations are correct, the object they launched is creating a singularity, that will consume the planet."

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?"

"Yes sir."

"How long does the planet have?" Spock questioned, his entire world falling apart.

"Minutes sir, minutes."

Spock moved quickly. He made his way down towards the transporter pad. He had to save the High Council. His parents, and the essence of the Vulcan culture. As he arrived, Jim and Sulu came crashing onto the transporter pad.

"Clear the pad. I'm going to the surface." Spock ordered.

"What are you doing? You can't beam down there! Are you nuts?" Jim screamed, but Spock didn't listen.

"Energize!" Spock then materialized on Vulcan's surface to see that everything was falling apart. Buildings were falling, and the mountains were breaking. He ran to the Katrick Arc, where he knew the High Council would be.

* * *

Serena entered into the deep whole at the center of Vulcan. She saw the weapon laying there, reacting with everything around it. Her wings formed, allowing her to hover right at its level. She held her arms up and called on the power of Saturn to contain the reaction. A dark wall incased the weapon. She held on to Saturn, as she called on the other powers of her Senshi.

She was getting cut left and right, blood ran down from each new wound. Rocks and dirt falling all around her, but she didn't lose focus. She had to save this planet. She had to save Spock's home. She knew what it felt like to lose your home, your life. She couldn't let him suffer the same fate.

A bright light shined from her chest, and went directly to the weapon, obliterating it. The planet shook violently once more, and everything began to cave in on her. The force of her power, knocking everything over, burying her underground.

* * *

Spock ran out with his family. They were all standing at the cliff of the Katrick Arc.

"Spock to Enterprise. I have them. Beam us back." Soon, all of their bodies began to dematerialize, but before they were completely gone, they felt a violent shake unlike any other. The shake forced the ground under his mother to cave. He reached his hand out for her as she fell. Screaming, "Mother!" as he watched her fall to her death.

He was back on the Enterprise. His face holding sheer shock on it. Did that really just happen? Did his mother really just fall? And he did nothing to save her?

* * *

There was a strong blast in the center of the planet as Serena came flying out. She looked broken, and exhausted. She looked around to see if the planet had stopped shaking.

It had, but her eyes were fixated on a body that was falling towards the ground.

"Shit." She stated, before she flew as fast as she could to the falling person. Her wings working in overdrive, she made it towards what she now knew to be a woman. The woman looked up at her, unable to believe that an angel was coming for her. Was this her death? It had to be. Angels don't exist in this world.

Serena reached out her hand and quickly caught the woman's wrist. She pulled her into her arms. She locked tightly onto her and then allowed her wings to spread to their fullest, slowing their fall.

Serena focused on the Enterprise before she screamed. **"Sailor Teleport!"**

Feathers and light engulfed them, and soon they were standing near the transporter pad. Serena's eyes fell on Spock. She looked beaten, but she was standing, only barely. She let go of the woman she was holding, and Spock's eyes widened.

"Spock!" The woman screamed as she ran towards him. Her arms now fixated on his neck. Spock embraced the woman, unable to believe that she was even here.

He looked back up at Serena. She saved her? Who was she? Why did she look the way she did now?

Serena could only give him a small smile before her knees buckled. She toppled to the ground.

**So, this was a really long chapter. I think it is the longest I have ever written, like, ever. So you guys should be happy. I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the same can be said for you. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	10. The Undiscerning Vulcan

**Hello All! I'm back with another chapter. Apologies for the length in time it took me to update. I went to Ireland on holiday, and I was finishing up my other story Moonlit Twilight (which is now COMPLETE!). I think you'll really enjoy this chapter, or, at least, I hope you do! Thanks sooooo much to all of you that reviewed. The last chapter I believe was the most successful in reviews and feedback. Keep it up!**

**As the story turns…….**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Undiscerning Vulcan**

Her body toppled to the ground. For what seemed like ages, everyone just stood there. Unsure of what had just happened. Chekov was the one that interrupted the state of shock.

"Captain! Captain!" He screamed as he rushed into the room. He stood in front of Spock with a smile on his face. "Vulcan, it's still there. They didn't destroy it. I thought for certain that the gravitational pulls would have consumed the planet, but it's still there!"

Spock's eyes wandered back to the girl that now laid on the floor. He let go of his mother and rushed by her side. Just as he knelt down beside her, a glowing light surrounded her. Everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light faded, she no longer had wings, nor was her body covered by the white uniform, it was, instead, covered in silver ribbons. Her hair remained silver. Her skin, pale and ageless, and, on her forehead, remained a strange eight point star.

"We need to get her to medical bay." Kirk said. He walked up and knelt down beside her, making the move to pick her up, but Spock wouldn't allow it.

"I will take her." He said evenly, but Kirk gave him a knowing look with his infamous smirk. Spock's cheeks blushed a little as he picked the girl up. The ribbons really did nothing to hide her body.

She was light as he carried her from the transporter room down to medical bay. McCoy took one look at the girl. "Who is this?" He questioned.

Spock didn't say anything. He walked towards the nearest stretcher and laid her down. She still did not stir. Her body was warm. Her vitals needed to be checked, and the wounds that were on her skin needed to be healed. She looked as if she had been through hell.

He grabbed her hand. "Serena." He whispered. "Hang in there."

McCoy's eyes widened. "Is this Cadet Moon?" Spock only nodded in response. He rushed to the bed and began to check her vitals.

"What happened?" He questioned. Spock thought of an answer, but admitted defeat and said, "I don't know." The words tasted like poison in his mouth.

"Her vitals are normal. Slight fever, but nothing to be worried about. The cuts and bruises are vast though. They will need repairing." He looked at a particularly large bruise on her chest. He placed his hands on the area just above her stomach. Spock tensed at McCoy's contact, but had to tell himself he was just doing his job.

"Looks like a couple of cracked ribs." He stated as he continued to scan her body. "What's with the ribbons?" He walked away, not expecting an answer. He could tell that something unnatural went on when they dropped to Vulcan. He would have to ask Jim for more details.

As McCoy busied himself with his supplies, Spock continued to stare at the girl. As he continued to study her features, he realized she was the same girl he saw in his dream. It seemed like ages ago that he had had that dream. The only difference was the star. In the dream, she had a crescent moon situated on her forehead.

He continued to hold her hand. Pleading with his eyes for her to wake up. He felt her hand clutch his slightly, and his eyes widened. Her body began to glow once again, only the light wasn't as bright. He watched as the ribbons began to disappear. Each wound began to heal itself. Her hair turned back to its golden color, her skin regained its humanity, and the suit she had used in the jump returned to her body. Her eyes still did not open.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." McCoy said absentmindedly.

A voice came over the intercom. "Sulu to Medical Bay."

Spock let go of Serena's hand and walked over to respond. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Commander, we need you on the bridge." He looked back at the girl and towards the door that lead out of Medical Bay.

McCoy could tell he was debating on going or not. He chuckled before saying, "Commander, I'll watch over her."

Spock nodded and began to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Commander." He turned back. "I promise to keep secret your slight lapse in Vulcan judgment." McCoy said with a laugh. Spock didn't respond, but he didn't see anything humorous about the statement.

_She would have_. His mind said. "Shut up." He mumbled before making his way to the bridge.

* * *

The Romulan approached the Captain hesitantly. He tried to keep his composure, but it was quite difficult considering the news he was to deliver.

Nero was busying himself interrogating Pike. He sensed the presence of someone behind him. He turned and took in the Romulan's disposition. He didn't like what he saw.

"Captain, sir." The Romulan began in a shaky voice. "The red matter, it didn't work."

Nero tensed. "What do you mean it didn't work?!?" Nero screamed. "Was it launched properly?!?"

The Romulan began to slightly tremble. "It was, sir. We are not exactly sure how it didn't work. At first, Vulcan was responding properly to the matter, but then it just stopped."

"Launch another one!" Nero ordered.

"The hole in the planet has been closed. It is no longer accessible, and the drill is in need of repair."

Nero's anger reached new heights. He turned back to Pike and got in his face. "Tell me how you were able to stop the red matter?" He demanded in a quiet voice.

"I don't even know what red matter is, much less how it was stopped." Pike responded sarcastically. This earned him a smack across the face.

"You were able to stop it somehow! Tell me or I will blow your ship up while you watch!" Nero screamed.

Pike's eyes widened. "I'm telling you, I don't know!" Panic evident in his voice. He couldn't even provide the right answer to the Romulan. He didn't know.

Nero slammed his fist down. "Hail them!" He ordered.

* * *

Spock approached the bridge. His heart and mind still lingering with Vulcan, his mother, and a certain girl residing in Medical Bay. He knew, as of now, he wasn't in the best state to command this ship, but his mind reassured him that he was Vulcan, and he could put emotions aside for reason and logic.

His eyes first situated themselves on Kirk. "Mr. Kirk, I need to know what exactly happened."

Kirk stared at the acting Captain. "I wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure exactly what happened. I just remember seeing Serena…" he paused as he played the image in his mind "…she jumped. She ran and jumped off the edge after they launched whatever it was into Vulcan's core. She began to fall, and then her body began to glow. When the light faded, she was different. Her hair, her clothes. She was still glowing. I saw her enter the hole that was drilled, and then we were transported back here." His eyes focused back on Spock.

"So, she was able to stop it. How?" Spock pondered the question. It was something he could not make sense of. How can someone stop something so powerful that it could destroy an entire planet. He dismissed it, knowing there wasn't an obvious reason. He would have to wait until she woke.

He turned to Chekov. "What about the condition of Vulcan?"

Chekov's face looked blank as he began to explain. "As stated, sir, the planet is still there, however, it has suffered severe damage. Much of its surface has been shifted or cracked due to the massive shaking."

Spock nodded. He thought of the potential loss of lives, and it sent anger blazing through his body. _At least it wasn't destroyed completely._ He thought to himself. "Any word from Pike?" He questioned.

"No, sir." Chekov responded.

Spock went and sat in the Captain's chair. He pressed a series of buttons and began to speak. "Acting Captains log, Stardate 2248.42. I, Commander Spock, have assumed command of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We've heard no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him as a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero."

Spock paused as he thought of Vulcan. "Nero, who has attempted to destroy my home planet. Judging on his actions and the equipment he has, it is safe to assume that this will not be his first attempt at an attack against the Federation."

"Commander." Kirk stated, interrupting Spock. "We need to think about Nero's next move. Especially considering that Vulcan still exists. He will try to attack, if not Vulcan again, he will more than likely head to another Federation planet. We need to attack and get Captain Pike back." Kirk demanded as if the answer were clear.

"Your reasoning is flawed." Spock began. Kirk rolled his eyes at this. "You are assuming that our ship, after suffering the damage it has, is able to combat with the Romulan ship which obviously has advance weaponry. You are correct to assume that the hostility will not end here, however, our chances are better suited if we gather with the rest of Star-Fleet."

"We don't have the time to gather with Star-Fleet! What if he attempts to attack Vulcan again?" Kirk demanded.

Spock couldn't think of Vulcan. It brought about an illogical path of judgment. Just then, McCoy walked into the room. Due to the death of Dr. Puri in the explosion, he now held the duty as Chief Medical Officer. Someway to get a title, but he was entitled to know the issues of the bridge in order to prepare Medical Bay.

Spock's eyes changed slightly at the sight of McCoy. McCoy looked at the Vulcan and stated, "Serena's condition is improving drastically. I left her under supervision." Spock nodded, still worried about the girl who had saved his planet, his mother…his life.

The Vulcan turned back to Kirk. He wasn't sure exactly how to respond to him. He didn't want to sound over emotional, but if he thought about another attack on Vulcan, his insides burned. Spock decided to respond with a logical argument. "If the Romulans have the technology to collapse a planet, then we have no chance in attacking them on our own."

"How the hell were they able to do that anyway?" McCoy asked with genuine curiosity.

Spock thought about the answer before responding, "The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest the answer; such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."

"Damnit man, I'm a doctor not a physicist." McCoy stated in annoyance. "Are you suggesting that they are from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever's left, however improbable, must be the truth." Spock stated as if it were obvious.

"How poetic." McCoy said sarcastically.

"So what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Kirk asked, not buying the idea that they were from the future.

Spock paused. "As Captain he knows details of Star-Fleet's defenses."

"What we need to do is go over to that ship. Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back." Everyone stared at Kirk as if he had just gone crazy.

Spock shook his head. "Captain Pike left us with standing orders to rendezvous with the Fleet on the other side of the quadrant. We're technologically outmatched in everyway. A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Illogical." Kirk scoffed. "You're funny."

"We must gather with Star-Fleet to balance the terms of the next engagement…"

"There won't be a next engagement!" Kirk screamed. "Spock, by the time we've gathered it will be too late. How many planets are you willing to risk? You say he's from the future? Knows what's going to happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable!"

"You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary; Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating a new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"What the hell is he talking about?" McCoy questioned.

"An alternate reality." Uhura said stunned.

"Precisely. Whatever lives we might have lived, if the time continuum was disrupted...our destinies have changed." Spock thought back to Serena He thought back to their conversation on Mars, and the Theory of Chaos. He couldn't help but wonder if this was why she was here. He turned away from Kirk and ordered, "Lieutenant Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system. Warp Factor Three…"

"You can't do that!" Kirk screamed, getting even more annoyed by the Vulcan's lack of emotion on the subject. "Running back to the Fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time…"

"These were the orders Captain Pike issued when he left ship…"

"Yea, he also ordered us to go back and get him! Spock, you're Captain now…"

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk!" Spock's anger growing.

"Every second we waist, Nero is preparing for his next target! He could even be preparing to attack us now due to the fact that Vulcan is still there!"

"That is correct, and why I'm instructing you that I alone am in Command!"

"I will not allow us to go backwards, away from the problem, instead of hunting Nero down!" There was a pause of silence. Kirk had basically just spit in the face of Spock's command.

Spock hung his head. "Security, escort Mr. Kirk off the bridge. He is to be held in the brig."

Security began to surround Kirk. At first, it looked as if he would comply with the force, but then he started swinging. A fight broke out on the bridge. Kirk was taking them out left and right. His passion and belief in his answer giving him an extra boost of strength. He started to reach for a phaser, but was stopped. Kirk toppled to the ground as Spock performed the Vulcan pinch on his neck.

Anger evident in his eyes, Spock looked to the Security guards. "I want him off this ship."

Security reached down and lifted Kirk from the ground, dragging him out of the bridge.

"Captain." Uhura stated, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. "We're being hailed." Spock nodded in response.

Soon, Nero's face appeared. He was trembling with rage. "How were you able to stop the planet from collapsing?" He demanded.

"What were your reasons for attacking Vulcan?" Spock demanded in return.

"How were you able to stop it?" Nero asked again.

"You have just declared war on the Federation." Spock's eyes not wavering from the Romulan's.

"Tell me your methods in stopping it, or I will fire on your ship." Everyone tensed at his threat. They knew he would do it. Spock thought of going to warp, but he had the sinking feeling that, due to the Romulans advances in technology, they would be able to catch up with them if they ran now. They needed a sufficient window of time in order to escape and engage with the rest of Star-Fleet.

"I do not know the reasons why Vulcan was not destroyed." Spock admitted.

Again, the Romulan was not happy with this answer. "I'm giving you one last chance."

The bridge doors opened, and Serena walked in. Spock's eyes widened at the girl. Surely she shouldn't be up and moving in her condition. McCoy was about to rush towards her, but Serena held up her hand.

She stood at Spock's side. She did not look at him, instead she glared at the face of Nero. "Nero, withdraw from your hostilities now, and your ship, crew, and life will be spared." She stated in a determined voice. The crew of the Enterprise couldn't believe what they were hearing. She had just completely overstepped her boundaries as a Cadet, but no one dared say anything for fear of what the Romulan was thinking.

Nero's eyes bypassed the girl. Obviously annoyed with her interference, but he did not feel no real threat from someone so vulnerable. He turned his attention to the Vulcan. "Is this your final answer?"

"I do not know the answer that you seek." Spock stated evenly.

"So be it." The connection ended between the two ships. Spock's eyes turned to Serena as he stood up to tower over the girl. Anger evident in his voice, he questioned, "What gives you the right to overstep me in an act that would engage this ship in a war it cannot win?"

"Nero has to be stopped, and he has to be stopped now!" She declared. "He is affecting the timeline in ways you cannot imagine, and he is creating Chaos!"

"Regardless, we do not have the means to defeat him."

"And who says we don't?" She questioned, the anger evident in her eyes. Spock didn't answer, but he did not move from his place in front of the girl. "Look, let me go over to the ship…" Serena began, but Spock cut her off.

"Absolutely not."

"I will go over if I want to, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Serena argued.

"What about your position in Star-Fleet?" Spock could not rationalize why the girl had missed this important factor.

Serena started laughing. "You think I actually care about my position in Star-Fleet? You think that is my sole reason for being here?"

The rest of the crew watched silently. It was quite an interesting scene playing out in front of them.

Spock's voice lowered dangerously. "And what other reasons would you have in joining Star-Fleet?" Were his assumptions that she was the enemy correct?

Before Serena could answer, Sulu interrupted them. "Commander, they have fired torpedoes." His voice was in a panic. He knew the ship couldn't take another hit like the previous one.

They all froze as they awaited their fate. They knew they wouldn't be able to run from this.

Serena stepped forward as her body started to glow once again. She held her hand high in the air as a long white staff formed above her. She took hold of it, and as the light subsided, she stood there in the form that she was in earlier. Her form as Cosmos. She called once again on Saturn.

She placed both of her hands on the staff and concentrated on the silence that was Saturn. As she focused on the power, she began to expand it before screaming, "**Silent Wall!!!**" Everyone waited with anticipation. When the torpedoes approached, they were immediately destroyed by the outside barrier that the Cosmic Warrior had placed on the ship.

When the weapons were destroyed, she concentrated more on the strength of the wall itself. She combined the powers of the outer Senshi, changing the wall into a powerful weapon. She pushed the energy out away from the ship, making contact with the Romulan ship and causing damage to the enemy. Her arms collapsed as she released the power. She stood, watching the Romulan ship in response. Soon, the Romulan ship turned and went into warp, leaving the Enterprise behind.

Serena's uniform disappeared in a flurry of light and ribbons, and when her human form returned, her knees buckled once again. She fell to the ground, but she caught herself before falling completely. Her breath was raged, and her body shaking, but she only needed a second to recover from the energy loss. It was just so much to use so soon after the incident on Vulcan. She really needed to rest.

Spock was by her side in an instant. He made a move to lift her from the ground, but she stated in a weak voice, "I've got it." She pushed his hands away as she took a few more deep breaths before standing on shaky legs.

Everyone was staring at her, and Serena felt quite uncomfortable at that moment. She knew she had exposed too much of herself to the ship, but she was only doing her job as a warrior for balance and peace. She couldn't very well allow an entire planet to be destroyed by a rogue time traveler.

She broke the awkward silence. "We need to go after them."

"She sounds like Kirk." McCoy stated with a chuckle.

"We will gather with the rest of Star-Fleet." Spock commanded as he looked at Sulu. "Lieutenant, you know the course to plot." Sulu nodded in response.

"No, Spock!" Serena declared, not caring in the manner in which she just addressed the Commander.

"I will not have this argument with you as well. We group with the Fleet, and that is final." Spock ordered, unwilling to move on the subject.

"You owe me, Commander." Serena said in a cold voice. Spock knew exactly what she was referring to.

"While I am grateful for your actions, no one ordered you to…"

"So I was suppose to just let it happen?!? Let Vulcan be destroyed? Allow your mother to fall to her death?" Spock's jaw clenched. Serena stared at the Vulcan before storming off.

"Miss Moon." Spock called out to her. Serena stopped in her tracks. "Quit with the formalities Spock." She said in a defeated voice.

Spock ignored her. "You still have major questions to answer, not to mention a thorough explanation of your rogue, highly emotional, and illogical behavior."

"I have questions to answer?" She asked with a laugh. She looked around. "Where's Jim?"

"Mr. Kirk is no longer on this ship." Spock answered.

Serena's eyes widened. "You marooned him?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"He was behaving in a matter that…"

"I don't want to hear it." Serena cut him off. "You Vulcans, you're all alike. So blind to your own imperfections. So blind to the flaws in your logic." She walked towards the doors. Before she exited the bridge, she stated, "I do not wish to answer any question with regards to the events that have just happened. You wouldn't believe the answers anyway." With that, she stalked out the door.

* * *

**There's another chapter! So much action and excitement going on. I do hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	11. Passion and Truth

**Hello All! Apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. I have been away on holiday to London, and I have been busy with some massive school work. Also, I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right. Not sure if many liked the last chapter. I don't want to sound petty, because you guys have been great with reviewing, but the last chapter I got considerably less reviews than normal for this story, and I wasn't sure if people just didn't like it. If I didn't satisfy, I apologize, which is why I worked longer on this particular chapter**

**I hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you so much to all those that have reviewed and added the story to your lists. It means a lot!!!**

**As the story turns……**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Passion and Truth**

As Serena made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but notice the footsteps that followed her. She didn't turn around; she didn't need to. She knew exactly who it was.

_That damn pointy-eared bastard._

Yep, she just thought that. She was furious with him. He was so ungrateful and so blind! He just couldn't see it in himself. Damn Vulcan superiority.

She got in the turbo lift, and pressed her deck number repeatedly; trying to get the doors closed before he caught up with her. She just wanted to go to her room and think about her next move. In all honesty, it would probably be best to just approach and attack Nero now. The ship already knew about her. She wasn't being subtle anymore.

The doors began to close, and Serena thought she had made it to freedom, that is until an arm jerked it's way in the middle before the doors completely closed. He forced himself onto the lift. The doors closed, and the lift began to move, but he pushed the stop button. Serena had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at this. She wasn't going to get away from this conversation.

As soon as they came to a halt, Spock turned to her. He studied her face for what seemed like ages. He didn't look angry at the way she had behaved on the bridge, even if she did overstep his authority. Serena held his eyes, refusing to look away. To be honest, she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. Their intensity held her there frozen.

He slowly approached her. He reached his hands out to grasp the tops of her shoulders, dragging her closer to him. He continued to study her before he brought her into a fierce embrace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. His body was shaking all over.

Serena couldn't wrap her mind around what exactly was happening here. His emotional resolve was crumbling right before her, and she didn't know what to do in response. Her heart felt as if it had stopped before it began to beat rapidly at the close proximity of their bodies.

She heard a muffled, "Thank you" and then she broke. She brought her arms around to embrace him. He had totally caught her off guard. She expected a fight, more questions, and more arrogance from him, but this, she didn't expect this. She knew they would end up arguing, and she knew he would ask her more questions, but she couldn't explain what this meant to her. The first thing he did was thank her.

She allowed one of her hands to make its way up to his hair, rubbing his scalp in a way to try and comfort him. As she played with his hair, she couldn't help but smile. She had wanted to mess up that hairdo since the first day she saw him. It was far too neat.

Spock simply buried himself deeper into her as he felt her delicate hands in his hair. He knew he was giving in completely to his human need to be held, to be comforted, but he couldn't control it. This girl, if it wasn't for her…

He couldn't finish the thought. She gave him another chance to tell his mother that he loved her; another chance to understand why his father had chosen to mate with his mother. Was it really logic? Or was it love?

In all honesty, he never really fully grasped the concept of love. He always knew he loved his mother, but he didn't know exactly how much until this day. When he thought she was dead, his heart felt dead. He had never felt anything like that before. The feeling that his entire logical and perfectly structured world had come crashing down around him.

He felt stinging at the corner of his eyes, and he knew that he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do it here. He knew he had to get off this turbo lift at some point, even though he could stay here for much longer. With that thought, he reluctantly pulled away from the girl.

When he looked down at her, he noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. He reached up and brushed them away. "Why are you crying?" He questioned softly. Confused by her reaction.

"Because I feel your pain." Serena couldn't explain it, but the longer he held her there, the more she felt broken and empty. The more she thought of the what ifs. It was as if she felt exactly what he felt. It didn't make sense to her. "Why?" She questioned.

Something struck in Spock's brain. He had an inclination as to what exactly she was feeling, but he composed himself. He didn't want to delve into such emotions while they were on the mission at hand. Perhaps he could explain after everything was done. "I'm not exactly sure." Was all the answer he could give her. He felt slightly guilty, because, while it wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't exactly truth.

He continued to stare at her as she tried to compose herself. He pressed the button once more to allow the lift to continue to its destination. They didn't utter another word to each other. Once the lift had reached Serena's deck, she stepped off. Spock hesitantly followed her to her room. She stopped outside and turned to him.

"May we speak?" Spock questioned meekly. This, again, took Serena by surprise. He wasn't demanding that she talked, but asking, and quite politely. She reluctantly nodded her head as she opened the door to her room.

She motioned for Spock to take a seat, and he did so. Serena took a deep breath. The last time they were in her room, it ended in a huge awkward fight.

Spock sat there silently. He didn't exactly know how to approach the subject. He didn't know the proper questions to ask. The only words that were floating in his head were how and why. Serena sat down across from him and simply cradled her head in her hands.

She decided to just be direct about the entire thing. He already saw her in her true form, an explanation was due. Maybe if she explained to him, she wouldn't have to explain to anyone else.

"The truth." She mumbled into her hands. She lifted her head up and gazed into his dark eyes. She was amazed at the amount of emotion that could be seen behind those eyes, and she wondered why she was the only one that noticed it. Sure, his outward appearance was always in check, always filled with logic, but his eyes, they were very human.

She began to speak. "The truth is, I am not who I claim to be. This much, I am sure you are already aware of." Spock only nodded, wanting her to continue without interruption. "I have many names, each signifying a moment in my life. My very long life."

She paused, and decided to start with the beginning. "Do you remember the kingdom you saw on the Moon?" She questioned. Again, Spock only nodded. "That was my kingdom a long time ago. I was Princess Serenity, daughter of the Queen, and heir to the throne. It was during a time known as the Silver Millennium, this I have already told you."

Spock decided to speak, but only briefly. "Yes, I looked up the legend. It was said that no peace has existed like this since that time."

Serena shook her head. "It has existed." Spock looked confused and was about to question when Serena held up her hand; signaling that she would explain. "Anyway, the time of peace did not last when the Moon Kingdom was attacked by an evil entity known as Metalia. Everything was destroyed, and I was killed in the process." Serena thought back to where she stabbed herself, not wishing to relay that to Spock.

"My mother couldn't take what had happened to her kingdom, and to me, so she used all of her power to send us to Earth to be reborn. Hoping that we would find peace there. She died giving us another chance." Serena paused and waited for the tears, but they never came. She had become so numb to this information now; since she had become Cosmos.

"For a time, we did find peace. We knew nothing of our past, and we lived normal lives. That is until the evil found us once more, forcing us to awaken from our long sleep. I became a warrior known as Sailor Moon."

"The guardian of each planet, the ones I told you of, they were warriors too, but they were also Princesses of their own respective planets. They were apart of my court on the Moon." Serena's eyes gazed into the distance as she said their names. "Mars, Uranus, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto."

"We fought against evil. Always. Even when we would defeat an enemy, a new one would come along. Eventually, a fierce battle happened that involved all the guardians of all the planets and stars. The battle against Chaos when the entity took over Galaxia's body. After many tears and many deaths, I was able to free Galaxia, and banish Chaos, but still not fully defeating it."

"It is here that we found peace much like the Moon Kingdom. Not long after the battle, I ascended the throne here on Earth, and became Neo Queen Serenity. I was ruler over all the Earth, and of this Solar System."

Spock looked as if he were about to protest, but Serena interrupted him. "The reason you don't know any of this is because I erased it from history. Chaos returned, determined to defeat me once and for all. It wanted my shine; it wanted my star seed."

Again, Serena had to pause. She felt the familiar stinging at her eyes, and knew she was on the verge of tears. This part of the story, she had yet to become numb to. "We tried, but we couldn't win. Eventually, my Senshi laid dying, and in their last effort to defeat Chaos, they gave their star seeds to me; knowing this would be the only way. With the additional power, I became what you saw me as today…Sailor Cosmos."

"Sailor Cosmos?" Spock mumbled, not entirely sure if he was getting any of this, but he had to believe her. Especially after what he witnessed today.

Serena nodded. "I am from the future, and I have been roaming the universe for a long time now, trying to keep planets and worlds at peace so that Chaos will not fester once more. I came back to this time and this place because of Nero."

Spock stiffened a bit at the mention of his name. "You see, when Nero broke the timeline by going through the black hole, he threatened to ensue Chaos. I had to make sure that that didn't happen. I had to make sure that the lives of those that would be effected, weren't damaged too much, and that it would be possible to get you back on the right path.

That's why I joined Star-Fleet. I knew that Jim's father was killed by Nero, and I have stuck by his side ever since to ensure that he does not suffer the same fate, and to make sure he reaches his destiny."

Serena's eyes turned to Spock's. They were filled with anger now. "I stuck by his side at least until now." Her voice was dangerously low. "Why did you maroon him, on, I'm assuming Delta Vega?"

Spock straightened. "I already explained that he was a threat…"

"To what?" Serena demanded as she stood up. "To your precious authority? Why didn't you just put him in a holding cell?" Serena turned towards the door. She didn't even know what she was doing her explaining things to him. She needed to find Jim, and she needed to bring him back. "I have to go." She said hurriedly as she made her way out of the room, but Spock was too quick for her.

He had her by the shoulders in an instant. "Where are you going?" He demanded, turning her and forcing her to look at him. His eyes had grown darker, but she didn't even flinch at their intensity, she merely stared back.

"I'm going to get Jim, and to bring him back." She said defiantly; sticking her chin out for added measure.

"Our ship is moving at warp speed; you will not be able to get back here." Serena laughed. "After what you've seen today, Spock, do you really think a small thing like moving at warp speed will stop me?"

Spock chose another argument. "Delta Vega is dangerous."

"And yet your marooned Jim there?" Serena questioned with anger. "Besides, it's not like I can't take care of myself." She studied Spock for a moment. He was losing control over himself, and she had to admit that she was enjoying it.

She wanted him to break; she wanted him to show her that he did, in fact, feel. Their intimate moments before would have suggested that he did, but he never lost himself fully, and that was exactly what she wanted. She decided to hit with one last comment.

"You need to keep your emotions in check, _Vulcan_. You're losing yourself." Something in the way she said that made Spock snap. His grip tightened as he pushed her against the wall beside the door. For a moment, Serena was frightened. She couldn't tell what was in his eyes at this point. It was as if they were in a frenzy, given over completely to the feelings that ran so deeply in him.

She continued to scrutinize. She was about to open her month to protest his actions, but was silenced. His lips came crashing down on hers. Forceful; painful. It was as if he was trying to devour her. In that moment, she began to feel intense feelings once more; like on the turbo lift.

She felt confusion, anger, gratitude, curiosity, lust, and another feeling she dared not think about. Were these his feelings? Or were they her own? She didn't have much time to ponder the thought. Spock bit down roughly on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He used the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. She could taste him, and in this moment, she could only feel one dominating feeling…lust.

Her hands found his hair once again. She tousled it even more as he pressed his body closer to hers. His hands left her shoulders. One found its way to her hip, pulling her closer to him even still. The other wound through her hair, giving it a sharp tug; tilting her head up so he could deepen the kiss. Serena moaned slightly at his aggressive behavior.

This seemed to only further Spock's behavior. His carnal instincts were taking over. What many do not know is that, while Vulcan's can suppress their desires, they can also fall prey to them if the need is strong enough.

Spock couldn't explain it. Was it the way she argued against him, the fact that she knew more about the way things worked than even he did, or was it her sweet nature that he always noticed, even before she realized he had took an interest in her?

Was it her need to be emotionally driven, but the void of emotion in her eyes? Or was it her smell, her looks, her taste? Spock let out a low growl at the last thought as he hoisted her up.

Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around him, causing both of them to moan at the contact. Spock moved her from the wall, making his way to the bed, but not quite making it there. Instead, she met the table that they were previously sitting at.

He set her down roughly and proceeded to allow his hands to roam her. She did the same. While she kept one hand fixated in his hair, she allowed the other to go up and under his uniform shirt to feel the muscles that hid underneath him.

As she continued to feel his chest and his stomach, Serena let her other hand dip lower and graze across his ear. This caused Spock to bite down once again on her lip, and to gasp at the sensation. Serena smiled; she had found his weak spot.

He could feel the mixing of their emotions. He could feel the small bond that was now forming between him and the girl. He was shocked; he had never felt a bond with a human before. It was overwhelming. The emotions, the desires. She wanted him too; he could feel it. Her mind had lost focus on everything else, except for him.

He smiled inwardly at the thought.

The couple became more demanding. They began exploring each other without any hesitation; that is until a voice came through the speaker in Serena's room.

"Cadet Moon, is Captain Spock in your quarters?" The voice asked with hesitation.

Spock growled at the voice, and continued his assault on the girl, but Serena called out his name quietly and pushed him away, causing the Vulcan to come to his senses. As logic slowly returned to him, he flew away from the girl as if he had been burned. Serena looked slightly hurt by the reaction, but she knew enough about Vulcan heritage to know that what just happened was very un-Vulcan like.

"Yes, he is." She answered in a breathy voice. This caused Spock to groan inwardly. He still wanted her, but knew that his duties were calling.

"Is there a problem Ensign Chekov?" He questioned. A slight touch of irritation entering his voice, but only Serena could tell the subtle change.

"We have unauthorized access to a water turbine control board." Chekov's voice came over.

"Pull up the video." Spock ordered. In a moment, the blank screen showed two figures moving.

"Thank you Ensign." Spock entered a series of numbers before starting the comm. "Security, this is the Captain, seal off the engineering deck and bring the intruders to me on the bridge. Set phasers to stun."

Spock turned to Serena. "I believe Kirk has maneuvered his way back onto this ship."

Serena's eyes widened. "What? How?" She couldn't comprehend how he managed to do that.

Spock paused before the venomous words came out of his mouth. "I do not know." He took a moment to breathe. He had to get his emotions in check. He looked back at Serena. Her lips were still swollen; her face still beautifully flushed. If he could only…he shook his head, resolving that the girl would be the end of him. He turned from her, and made his way out the door; Serena following closely behind.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to update, again, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. They have finally kissed, and what is to say about the strange connection going on in their minds? I wonder what Serena will have to say about that when she finds out? Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	12. Epiphany

**Hello All! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much to all the reviews I received from the last. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the tension and passion between Serena and Spock. I have to say they are my favorite pairing in my stories. Just on a side note, I have started a new story entitled A Different Kind Of Hero. It is a crossover between Heroes and Sailor Moon. So go check it out!**

**Again thanks for all the kind words. I love you ALL!!!**

**As the story turns………**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epiphany**

The pair quickly made their way towards the bridge. Serena was still quite flushed from their previous activity, and this caused Spock to not focus fully on what he was doing. She was breathtaking when she was blushing.

They got into the turbo lift. The tension overwhelmed them. Spock looked at Serena with a hunger in his eyes that she had never seen. Spock needed to control himself. He wasn't going through Pon Farr*, so that did not excuse the behavior he exhibited earlier, but he couldn't control himself around her. This was unacceptable of a Vulcan. He blamed his human side for his loss of control.

Serena's blush deepened under his gaze. Spock groaned, causing Serena's eyes to widened. He reached out and stopped the lift. In a flash he had her pulled into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her tightly, almost taking her breath with him.

He laid light kisses on her collar bone, causing Serena's eyes to roll in the back of her head. He ghosted his lips up over her neck until he reached her ear. He lightly nipped it, and she moaned. "Stop doing that." He said in what had to be the deepest, sexiest voice that Serena had ever heard in her life.

"Stop doing what?" She questioned in a breathy voice. Spock's grip on her tightened before he pushed her away lightly, holding her at arms length. "Stop speaking like that for one." He said with a slight smirk, and then added, "Your face, I experience a slight unease and loss of control when I see you embarrassed." He looked away from her, his own embarrassment showing at his confession.

"Slight?" She questioned in a chuckle. Spock flinched, he knew slight wasn't the proper term to describe it, but he was a Vulcan. "So basically, it turns you on when I blush?" Serena asked, just to clarify. Spock nodded in response, a slight green blush staining his cheeks.

"Alright, I'll try my best." Serena pressed the button to allow the lift to continue on its course. "I'm not making any promises though." Spock's eyes snapped towards her. Serena could only smirk. "I like the slight loss of control." She added a wink to the statement.

"Serena…" Spock said in a strained, warning voice. She interrupted him. "Don't think that all this is going to get you off the hook for marooning Jim. I'm still pissed about that."

"That is acceptable as long as you know that we will also be revisiting our conversation concerning, well, you." His voice was regaining some of its authority. Serena was about to respond before the doors opened, causing her to step back from the Commander.

Her eyes landed on Kirk. "Jim!" She ran to him and embraced him. Spock's jaw tightened at the closeness of the two. It only proved to ignite his anger towards the Cadet even further. He approached them.

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" He questioned. His cool emotional resolve on the verge of being compromised. Too many feelings were swarming through him. Recent events had not helped his ability to control his human side, and even the more carnal Vulcan side. He hadn't meditated in days.

Kirk pulled away for the small girl's embrace and turned to face the Commander. "You're the genius, you figure it out." Serena rolled her eyes. This was going to end bad. Spock was already on edge due to their recent encounter. Just the thought of it caused her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Miss Moon." Spock said in as smooth a voice he could master. "Sorry." She squeaked out, turning from him to try and calm down the now even deeper blush.

Spock turned back to Kirk, his eyes then fell on the man standing beside Kirk. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"He's with me." Kirk answered, not letting the other man speak.

Spock's attention was drawn back to his target. "As acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling, acting Captain." Spock's expression hardened. Kirk had to control the smile. He was getting to him.

"What that doesn't frustrate you, my lack of cooperation?" Spock turned from him. He knew exactly what Kirk was trying to do. He focused on the unidentified man.

"Are you a member of Star-Fleet?" He questioned.

"Yes." The man said in a strong accent. "Can I get a towel please?" Serena snorted. Her eyes fell on the new man. She had failed to notice that he was soaking wet.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship."

The man opened his mouth as if he was about to answer, but Kirk cut him off. "Don't answer him."

"You will answer me." Spock said in a deep, menacing, voice. Serena had to fight back a whimper that wanted to escape her lips. She could just imagine him using that voice commanding her to do unprofessional and inappropriate…she shook her head. She had a sick mind.

Spock's eyes closed. He could feel the desire radiating from Serena. The link between their minds was getting stronger. He would have to explain it to her soon. This was coming at the worse opportunity. He bit back a groan, and his breath quickened. He was quickly losing himself.

Kirk caught the waiver in the Commander's resolve. "I'd rather not take sides." The man said holding his hands up, not exactly sure what the hell was going on.

Kirk stepped in front of him, getting up in Spock's face. "What is it about you, Spock? Your planet was nearly destroyed, no telling how many might have died; your mother nearly fell to her death, but was rescued by an unpredictable turn of events. You're not even upset? You're not even at her side now trying to explain how much she means to you?"

Serena stepped up to Kirk. She laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to stop his assault on Spock. She wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do, but it was cruel, and it was going to push Spock off the deep end.

Kirk placed his hand on hers trying to assure her that he knew what he was doing. Spock's eyes darkened at the contact. He responded in a constricted voice. "Your presumption that these experiences interfere with my ability to command this ship is inaccurate…"

"Ha!" Kirk exclaimed. "And yet you said fear was necessary for command! Did you see that bastard's ship? Did you see what he tried to do?"

"Yes, of course I did." Spock said in a small voice.

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not…" His voice broke before he continued, attracting the attention of his father and mother, who had just entered the bridge "…allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

Kirk stepped even closer to Spock as the tension began to rise. "Then why don't you stop me." He challenged.

"Step away from me, Mr. Kirk." Spock warned, every muscle in his body tensing. He gripped his fists tightly to avoid from lashing out in anger. He had to keep himself in check.

"What is it like?" Kirk continued, not heeding Spock's warning. "Not to feel? Anger? Love? Heartbreak? Or to stop at nothing to avenge your people? The thousands that probably died? To act in revenge against the attempted murder of the woman who gave birth to you? To not be able to express love to her; to anyone?!?"

"Back away." Spock said dangerously. Serena stepped back. He was about to erupt, and she didn't know exactly what she should do. Should she intervene? What was Kirk up to? Kirk however, stepped even closer. He was breaking him.

"You must not feel anything! It must not even compute for you!" He paused before he struck the final blow. "You never loved her!"

Spock's arm collided with Kirk's chest, sending him flying across the room. His breath was ragged now, and the only thought running through his mind was, _make him bleed_.

Serena stepped forward, she wanted to reach out to him, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. It was his mother. She shook her head. Whatever Spock was going through, he needed to get it off his chest, and for some reason, Kirk wanted him to act like this. Serena just had to trust Kirk. He wanted to go after Nero just like she did.

As soon as Kirk regained his footing, Spock was on him again. He punched him square in the face, causing Kirk to crash into a desk. Before he could register what was going on, Spock's hand was at his throat. He was choking him.

Serena couldn't watch this. "Spock, stop!" She yelled, but he didn't even register that she was speaking to him. He continued to deprive Kirk of air. He looked as if he was going to kill him. Everyone was silent, afraid to interrupt. "Spock!" Serena screamed again. He was killing him.

"Spock!" A deep voice called out, causing everyone to stop. Spock's eyes blinked a couple of times before he realized what he was doing. He backed away from Kirk and turned to face the source of the voice, his father.

Spock immediately stiffened, trying to regain some composure. He looked around at the shocked faces of the crew, and his eyes fell on her. They were filled with anger, hurt, and compassion. He couldn't believe he lost himself. The eyes of his father burned into him.

"Doctor," he began in a shaky voice, "I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been...emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." He quickly exited the bridge without making eye contact with anyone.

Serena was about to go after him, but Kirk grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. She watched as his mother and father went after him. "Let them go." Kirk said in a raspy voice.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the Scottish man said, "I like this ship! It's exciting!" His hands still up in surrender.

McCoy looked at Kirk, not finding the statement in the least bit funny. "Congratulations Jim, now we've got no Captain and no damn First Officer to replace him."

"Yea we do." Kirk said as he made his way to the Captain's chair.

The crew all looked incredibly confused. "Pike made him First Officer." Serena explained.

"What?!? You've got to be kidding me!" McCoy exclaimed.

"Thanks for the confidence." Kirk said sarcastically.

Uhura approached him. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." Jim said sadly before he began to address the ship. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James T. Kirk. Commander Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I've ordered a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."

Serena glared at Kirk perched in his chair. Kirk could only smirk at the girl; she was entertaining when she tried to be intimidating. He knew he needed to talk to her. She had been on his mind a lot lately, especially since the incident on Vulcan. He nodded his head towards the exit before making his way to it. Serena quickly followed behind him.

When they had exited the bridge, and were out of ear shot, Serena opened her mouth. "Why did you do that?" Serena demanded.

"I had to emotionally compromise him. Trust me, it was for the best." Serena still stared at him in anger, but she couldn't argue with him. For some reason, she believed him. She knew he was telling the truth. If there was one thing anyone could say about Kirk, it was that he was genuine, and he was truthful, but she was still angry.

Kirk chuckled. "You're cute when you're angry, you know that?" He laughed even more when he saw her roll her eyes at his comment. He shook his head knowing that he needed to address what he saw on Vulcan.

"So, uh…" he began awkwardly "…you can fly?" The anger in Serena's face was replaced with amusement. "Yea, and you can't?" She questioned innocently.

"Nope." He answered with a laugh. "So, how did you come by that power?"

Serena let her head fall. "I really don't want to explain it." Kirk opened his mouth to protest, but Serena held up her hand. "I know, you need to know to protect the crew, blah blah blah. I have already explained it to Spock." She looked up and met Kirk's eyes. "The thing is, it is so painful to explain it, to relay the story over and over. It hurts."

Kirk's eyes softened. "Trust me, as I have trusted you." Serena said. "I mean you no harm, and I want to help." Kirk nodded. He would ask Spock later, but for now, he wouldn't require her to explain herself. There was no way she was a threat. She was the very definition of light.

As he allowed his mind to wander about the girl, he couldn't help but ask her another question. "Why him?" It was inappropriate question to be asking, but he needed to know. If he was being honest with himself, this girl occupied more of his thoughts than he cared to admit.

Serena looked at him confused. Kirk clarified. "Why the pointy-eared bastard?" Serena's eyes widened. "I'm not sure." She stumbled out. "There's just something about him. Honestly, we are complete opposites. I am emotionally driven and he is emotionally constipated." She said with a snicker.

Kirk laughed as well. "I don't think even a Vulcan could resist your light." Kirk said truthfully. His facial expression becoming quite serious. "He's a lucky man."

Serena blushed at his revelation. It made for another awkward moment before she said, "Come on Jim, you have to come up with better lines than that." She chuckled nervously.

Kirk shook his head. "It wasn't a line. Even I am not stupid enough to let go of someone like you. He is lucky, and I am sure he realizes it, and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."

"Ha, yea, I'm sure he would still kick yours."

Kirk laughed. "Yea, probably, especially with that damn Vulcan pinch thing." He stepped closer to the girl. He leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go to him." He whispered.

* * *

Spock quickly made his way to the transporter room, where all this madness had begun. He stood there, staring at the spot where Serena had reappeared; beaten and carrying his mother.

Serena. Just the thought of her name caused emotions to roll around in his stomach, making him sick. What was she doing to him? What was this entire situation doing to him? He just broke. Literally, broke in every respect of the word in front of the entire bridge. He heard footsteps behind him, but he did not turn to face them. He couldn't face anyone now.

"Speak your mind Spock." Sarek's commanding voice interrupted his thoughts. Spock was silent for a moment. This was the first time that his father had spoken to him since he had chosen to join Star-Fleet over the Vulcan Science Academy. In all honesty, he didn't want to speak to his father, especially not now.

"That would be unwise." Spock said in response.

"What is necessary is never unwise." Spock's eyes widened at the comment as he turned to face his father. A clear flash of Serena's face appeared in his mind. He remembered that night that he followed her outside of the Academy. The night she was seeking comfort from the Moon. She had said something quite similar. Perhaps he should speak his mind.

"I feel as conflicted as I once was…as a child. Have I made so little progress?" Spock's eyes closed at the thought of his failure.

"You will always be a child of two worlds." Sarek stated. "I am grateful for this, and for you."

Spock's eyes snapped open to meet his father's. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "I feel anger for the one who attempted to destroy our planet, anger for the one who allowed me to think that my mother had died." His eyes glanced out of the room to see his mother observing them carefully, before his eyes fell back to his father's.

"I feel confusion for the way my resolve has crumbled, and all in one day. I feel confusion for why I can't let my mind wander too far from a particular person. For the way that person constricts my breathing and clouds my thoughts. I feel guilt because I'm not sure I can give her what she seeks. I feel unease because I am not sure if I understand her completely, or if I know who she really is. And I simply cannot understand why my heart feels strained every time I am in her presence."

Spock's breath was ragged. He just basically vomited verbally on his father. He couldn't help it though. He said speak his mind, and this was his response. Feelings, emotions, confusion. He needed to understand. He stared in his father's eyes, begging for an answer. Begging for understanding.

Sarek's eyes lit up at his son's confession. He continued to study him before he said, in a confident voice. "You once asked me why I married your mother." He turned back to Amanda before facing Spock once again. "I married her because I love her."

Amanda stepped into the room and stood beside Sarek; grasping his hand with hers. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. She could now see that Spock was indeed her son as well; a child from two worlds.

It was at this moment that Spock had an epiphany. His eyes widened. It all made sense. All the emotions made sense.

"Go to her." Amanda whispered to him. In an instant, Spock was out of the room in search for the one person that gave his life real meaning.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger. I wonder how Serena will take Spock's new realization? Guess we'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**

***For those that might not know, Pon Farr is a part of the Vulcan culture. It is basically a mating period that exists with Vulcan's every 7 years in which their bodies demand that they mate. It is also known as blood lust. It is a time in which Vulcan's give over to their emotions and urges. For more info, just Google!**


	13. Defending Earth

**Hello All! I'm back with the next chapter! Apologies for the time that it took, but when you read this chapter you will see why. It is definitely action packed as we hit the climax of the story. You have another long chapter ahead of you.**

**Thanks so much, as always, to ALL that have reviewed. Your reviews serve as a real inspiration to me, and they really keep me writing these stories.**

**As the story turns…….**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Defending Earth**

Spock quickly made his way to her room. He did not run, but his speed was definitely faster than normal. He did not want to give off the wrong impression to anyone who was watching his movements; especially after the incident on the bridge with Kirk.

He was so determined to reach his destination that he did not pay attention to his surroundings; that is, until he ran into a body that was much smaller than his.

Both of them toppled to the ground, Spock landing on top of whoever he ran into. He pushed himself up to properly apologize, but then he stopped.

"You." She whispered.

"You." He said in response. He quickly stood up and reached for her hand. As her palm pressed against his, he stiffened. It was such intimate contact to a Vulcan, and it took all his power to suppress his desire for her just by that simple touch. People began to gather around them to see what the commotion was about.

Serena thought fast. "Forgive me Commander. I was in a hurry, and did not watch where I was going." She blushed slightly causing Spock's fists to tighten.

"That's quite alright, Cadet Moon. I fear that I was in the same state as well. If you would excuse me, I am in need to report to my quarters." He gave her a knowing look before nodding slightly and disappearing quickly down the hall.

Serena made her way down the opposite direction, making sure no one suspected anything from the interaction before she scurried down another corridor that led her to the Commander's chambers. When she was outside his door, she looked around to make sure no one was watching before she took a deep breath and hit the buzzer.

The door automatically flew open, and she quickly stepped inside. Her eyes were met by his intense stare. They stood there, just staring at each other. The air around them considerably thick and uncomfortable. They both knew what they wished to confess, but the problem was actually confessing it.

Finally Serena couldn't take the intensity of his eyes, so she began to walk around the room. The last time she was here, she didn't examine the room properly. It was very him. Books were everywhere, which was quite strange, even for him. "Why the books? Isn't it more efficient, especially for a Vulcan, to simply use the electronic sources?"

"I always found books to be fascinating. To me, it is a bit of history. You are right in saying that it is more efficient to hold the electronic sources. My father never enjoyed the fact that I collected books. Stated it was a waste of time and space. He blamed my mother."

Serena chuckled. "Well, at least we have something in common. Books are an obsession of mine as well. I love the smell of them, the texture, the history. It is relieving to hold one in my hands. It reminds me of how things use to be."

"How things use to be?" Spock questioned. She turned to him and smiled. Despite her outward appearance of being at ease, she still held a certain reluctance around him.

"You are feeling restraint." Spock announced. It was radiating off of her.

Serena looked at him confused. "How do you know?"

Spock decided now was a better time then ever to explain why emotions were passing through them. "I can feel it. We are connected."

This only served to make Serena even more confused. Spock proceeded. "I believe, due to recent events and our extreme proximity to each other, there has been some sort of mental bond that has formed between you and I. I believe you are well aware of the bond that I am speaking of. It is apart of the Vulcan culture."

Serena nodded her head, then her eyes widened. "I didn't think that was possible between a Vulcan and a human."

"While it is not as strong as a bond with a Vulcan, it is still present. For instance, with a Vulcan, I would be able to hear actual thoughts; whereas with you, I can only feel what you're feeling if the emotions are strong enough. Also, you must note the relationship between my mother and father. They have a strong bond to one another, and my mother is human. It just takes more time between those of different races."

Serena thought of this new information. It was strange, but she was not freaked out by the idea of there being a mental bond. Honestly, the thoughts that plagued her were what this meant. What did it mean for Spock and her? Was he thinking of her as a suitable life mate? Could she even allow that to happen?

"Now you are feeling apprehension and confusion along with restraint." Spock stated, as if to prove his point.

"Stop that." Serena said with a smirk. "Can't you tell I'm trying to sort out my feelings?"

"I find it rather remarkable how much you do feel. It does give me a new appreciation for the human race. It must be rather difficult to sort through so many at once and remain logical. One would think it would be exhausting to feel that much."

"You have no idea." Serena said in a huff. Still confused about the new information and confused about what Spock was insinuating.

"What is the reason for your apprehension?" Spock questioned, trying to get her to focus on one thing instead of many. It was affecting his thought process.

"There is still so much you don't know about me. I hide it partially to protect my past, and partially out of fear."

Spock's left eyebrow arched at this.

"Careful there. Your curiosity is showing." Serena said with a laugh. She was getting far too good at reading his slight facial expressions. She took a deep breath before she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'm afraid because I don't want to lose you."

It took Spock two long strides to be by her side. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him. "What would allow you to think such an illogical thought?"

Serena smiled. "We're not talking about logic here Spock. We are talking about emotions. We are talking about hidden truth. Both of which can cause one to think, behave, and feel illogical."

Spock nodded. He had to agree with her argument. It was, in fact, true. That was what set Vulcans apart from humans. The ability to suppress emotions. The ability to stick to the truth. However, he couldn't help but think that the idea of him leaving her was illogical. Physically, he wasn't capable of doing so.

"Permission to speak freely, Cadet?" Spock questioned in a soft voice. Knowing what he wanted to say, but trying to find the right way to say it.

Serena could only nod. Spock backed away from her. He needed some distance in order to get what he needed to say out. "Being a child from two worlds, naturally, as a child living on Vulcan, I always felt inferior to those around me. I felt a certain reluctance to open up to anyone for fear of being rejected. I am not fully human, nor am I fully Vulcan, therefore, it's as if I do not have a place in this universe."

Serena opened her mouth to object, but Spock held up his hand. "Please, allow me to finish uninterrupted. After some time being harassed because of my mother's heritage, I brought forth the query to my father as to why he chose a human as his bond mate. At the time, my father, being the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, said the decision was logical. I, of course, agreed with his reasoning and did not question it further."

"While I always greatly admired my mother, and I know I felt love for her, I never relayed the information to her, deeming it to be inappropriate and unnecessary. This is not to say I did not feel strongly for her."

"I believe, you once asked me, why I did not proceed to the Vulcan Science Academy and take part in the Kolinahr ceremony. At the time, the answer was too personal to relay to you; however, upon closer examination of our relationship, I believe we are intimate enough with each other for me to tell you the truth."

"The reason I did not purge my emotion and accept the Vulcan way was because the Academy Board saw fit to call my mother a disadvantage to me. I, therefore, could not allow myself to accept that. I chose to join Star-Fleet and learn the ways of my mother's culture."

Serena smiled. That was as good a reason as any to join Star-Fleet. She felt such pride for him. Spock could sense her happiness and her admiration of him, and he had to control the green blush that wanted to stain his cheeks.

"While this was as much of a declaration of love as a Vulcan gets close to, I still never allowed myself to actually say the words to my mother. It wasn't until recently that I greatly regretted that decision; when I thought she was dead. Such an event brings forth many things from within one's self. Until then, I never really understood what love was. What it really meant. I wrote it off as a human emotion. Something that allowed a person to grow too attached to another. An action that is highly illogical."

"As such, I just never allowed my brain to process the emotion. That is, until my recent revelation." He took a deep breath before he continued. This was where it would get considerably more difficult. "After the outburst on the bridge, I found myself in less control of my emotions than I had ever been in my existence. My father, sought me out to help clear the confusion. He told me to speak my mind, and when I did I then realized exactly how much of my thoughts were plagued by you." Serena's breath hitched.

"I could not understand exactly why this was. I knew I felt a real curiosity about you, and I obviously had a strong physical reaction to your presence. Such a reaction that I could not relate it to any other experience in my life. I did not know how to categorize it. While the emotions and confusion that I revealed to my father should have upset him, instead, a look of understanding passed through his face. A look I was definitely not anticipating."

"It was at this point that he decided to tell me the real reason why he married my mother." Spock allowed his eyes to meet Serena's before he said in a soft voice. "He married her, because he loved her."

All the oxygen in the room had been stripped away. Serena could only stare at him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Spock continued, wanting to make sure she understood him correctly. "Upon further examination of my feelings and reactions towards you, I must conclude that…" He didn't finish his sentence. Serena silenced him by pulling him into a powerful kiss. One in which he returned just as fiercely.

A flood of emotions passed through them. The one that dominated all the others, neither could ignore any longer. It was love. They both knew it now, but Spock still needed to voice it. He needed to, because one never knows what tomorrow will bring. He needed her to hear him say it.

He broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"I must conclude that…I love you."

* * *

"Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan," Chekov explained, "I've projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. If we could drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors."

"Wait a minute." McCoy said in a frustrated voice. "Anyone understand this kid? How old are you?"

"I am seventeen, sir." Chekov said in a cheerful voice.

"Doctor, Mr. Chekov is correct." Everyone turned and was surprised to see Spock stepping onto the bridge. Serena following not too far behind..

"I have reviewed his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu can maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry." Serena reasoned. Sticking up for Spock's position.

"That is correct." Spock said as he briefly glanced towards the girl before turning back to Kirk. "Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access their ship's computer to locate the device."

Spock paused before saying, "Also, my mother is human, which makes Earth as much of a home to me as Vulcan. I must strive to protect it."

There was silence as everyone on the bridge regarded Spock with a new found respect. He openly admitted his human heritage, and this caused many to look upon him in high regards.

Kirk nodded. "Then I'm coming with you." He concluded.

"I would site regulation, but I know that you will simply ignore it." Serena snorted. She didn't know Vulcans could _do _sarcasm.

"See, we are getting to know each other." Kirk said in an amused voice as he slapped Spock hard on the arm. "Mr. Sulu, plot the course for Titan."

"Aye, Captain."

Serena approached Kirk. "Captain." Kirk turned to face the beautiful girl. "With your permission, I wish to accompany you and Commander Spock to the Narada." She said it in such a low voice that only Kirk and Spock heard the request. Kirk tilted his head in the direction of the doors, prompting her to follow him. Spock also followed the pair.

Once out of ear shot, Kirk began his intense questioning. "Why do you wish to join us? It will be dangerous. I cannot have a Cadet risking their life."

"I too agree. The task at hand is far too dangerous." Spock said.

Great, now she had two numbskulls ganging up against her. "I am aware of the danger, but should something go wrong…"

"Then you need to be far away." Spock said in argument.

"When I say something should go wrong, I mean in the context of Chaos. I am still not certain if the entity is at all present in this time due to Nero's presence."

"Entity?" Kirk questioned. He was confused.

"I'm not even entirely sure on this one Mr. Kirk. I would suggest not even allowing your thoughts to drift down that path." Spock said in an exasperated voice.

Serena controlled the urge to roll her eyes. "What I'm saying is, if Chaos is released, only I will be able to fight it. You two will be killed instantly. I cannot let that happen."

"What makes you think we'll allow that?" Kirk stated.

"Especially when you make the assertion that death is a possibility?" Spock added.

"Because you have no choice." Serena focused all her power to force a picture of Chaos to the front of her mind. The fear, the pain, the sorrow, the blackness…the power. Due to the intensity of the emotion that now welled in her, Spock could feel, he could see, Chaos.

She looked to him, and was surprised to see a hint of fear in his eyes. "I have to do this. It is my destiny. Otherwise, this universe will be doomed. Please, trust me."

Spock could only nod in response. He knew there was no other option. If something as powerful as what she picture ever appeared, they would be doomed. He had to trust her, even though he wanted to protect her.

Just then, the door to the bridge opened. Chekov stepped out and said, "Captain, we are in position."

* * *

They made their way to the transporter room. Scotty, the new addition to the crew, was sitting at the control panel. Kirk, Spock, and Serena took their place on the pad. This was it, either their plan worked, or it didn't. They couldn't even allow themselves to think about the _what if's_. They were too dreadful. This had to work.

"Mr. Sulu." Kirk said, gaining the attention of their pilot. "Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you feel you have the tactical advantage, fire on that ship. Even if we're still aboard. That's an order."

Sulu nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir."

"If there is any common sense to their ship's design, I'll be putting you in the cargo bay. Shouldn't be a soul in sight." Scotty said as he put in the necessary coordinates. He looked to Kirk and gave him the thumbs up.

"Energize."

The three of them materialize in the cargo bay. That much, Scotty got right, but what the Scottish man failed to do was put them in a place where there wasn't "a soul in sight." They immediately took up defense when they noticed the six Romulan guards surrounding them.

Serena was quick. She phased into her form as Cosmos. She called on her staff and quickly knocked the one Romulan charging towards her unconscious. She then moved on to the next. She called on the power of her Love Senshi.

"**Crescent Beam!!!**" She held onto the power as she took out not one, but three other Romulans; sending them clear across the room.

When she turned back to Spock and Kirk, they were staring at her, not quite sure what to think. In the time it took her to take out a total of four Romulans, they had only managed to defeat one. To say they felt a little insecure was an understatement. "Don't just stand there!" Serena shouted. "Spock, can you mind meld with this one?"

Spock quickly approached the one she had hit with her staff. He pressed his fingers in the appropriate spots and began to move through the Romulan's mind.

Serena and Kirk stood guarded over the Vulcan. Serena noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw another Romulan approaching. "Uh, uh, uh." She said in a bored voice as she held up her finger, sending fire towards him, burning the phaser that he held in his hand, and effectively scaring him away.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Kirk said in a nervous voice. He bent down to Spock's level. "Have you located the device?" He questioned.

"And Captain Pike." The Vulcan stated. Before taking off running in the direction of the red matter.

They quickly approached an odd looking ship. They boarded it and took a look around. The make and design was far more advanced than anything they had ever seen. Kirk hit a random button on a console in front of him, and a computer voice came alive.

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled."

Kirk turned to the Vulcan. "Spock, you will be piloting this ship alone."

"That may be problematic seeing as I am unfamiliar with this ship's design." Spock argued.

"Welcome back, Ambassador Spock." The computer voice came overhead once again.

"Huh, that's weird." Kirk stated in an awkward voice. Serena studied him. Perhaps he did know what he was doing.

Spock stared at Kirk as he began to piece everything together. A sudden realization hit his eyes before he asked, "Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?"

"Star Date 2397. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock looked to Kirk. "It appears you've been keeping valuable information from me."

Kirk ignored the comment. "You're going to be able to fly this thing, right?"

"It appears I already have." Spock answered sarcastically. Kirk only nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm going to find Pike."

"I'm going after Nero." Serena said. Spock's eyes fell on her. He walked towards her slowly. He took her face in his hands and gave her lips a gentle kiss. "You must return from this. As your superior officer, that is an order." He said in a soft voice.

Serena smiled. "Superior officer, hum, that's kind of kinky." She chuckled as it took Spock a moment to follow her train of thought. Green stained his cheeks once again. She kissed his lips swiftly. "As the girl who's heart is seriously invested in you, you have to return from this as well, or I'll find you and kill you myself."

The left corner of Spock's mouth gave a slight twitch. He nodded at the girl's empty threat. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered in return. They kissed one last time before they backed away from each other. "Are you two done yet?" Kirk questioned with a hand held over his eyes.

"Yea, we're done. It's alright to look." Serena said with a laugh. Kirk could only smile. He was happy the Vulcan was finally reaching into his human side. The two turned to go, but Spock called out to Kirk.

"Jim. The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%."

"It will work." Kirk said convincingly, and slightly touched by Spock's use of his name.

Spock's eyes turned to Serena's. "In the event that I do not return, please keep a watchful eye on…"

"Spock, it'll work." The Vulcan nodded in return. Serena blew him a quick kiss before she exited the ship with Kirk. Once they were down on the floor of the Narada again, Serena turned to Kirk. "Jim, find Pike." She then ran in the opposite direction.

She began to feel out Chaos. To feel its energy. The entity was on the ship, but the power is not as strong as she remembered. She took off running in the direction of the negative energy. Soon, she reached a large room. She assumed it was the center of the ship. Her silver eyes searched the room, finally, laying eyes on him…Nero.

The Romulan turned himself towards the new presence. As soon as their eyes met, his eyes turned red as dark energy began to flow around him.

"What the…" Serena turned to see Kirk standing behind her. She was so focused on finding Nero, that she had not noticed that Kirk had followed her. "Jim! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him. "Go find Pike! Get out of here!"

Nero's attention was drawn to Kirk. He smirked before he attacked. In one swift movement, he was heading directly towards the Captain of the Enterprise. Serena jumped in front of him. She used a small amount of energy to push Kirk out of the way, sending him in the direction of the corridor they had entered from.

The moment she turned her attention back to Nero, or what was now Chaos, she was hit, hard. Her body slammed into the ground with Chaos on top of her. A hand quickly came to encompass her throat. Silver light began to flow around her as she pushed her power out, sending Chaos flying.

She turned back to Kirk. "Go! This is my fight!" Kirk quickly made his exit, seeing that this was something he could not handle.

Chaos quickly stood, and began to call upon its dark energy. Cosmos held up her staff creating a shield to block the energy that came hurtling towards her. She held the shield as she began to study Chaos. As she searched deeper, she saw Nero. His heart was broken. She needed to reach to him.

"Nero." She called out to him as she continued to block Chaos' attack. "I can save you; I can help you. Please, reach into your heart. You have the power to banish Chaos."

Chaos began to laugh. It was then that Serena caught a clear glimpse of Nero. His heart was blackened by the years of plotting his revenge. Now, his revenge was unraveling around him. His heart darkened even more at the idea that he would never be able to fully avenge his wife and child. In his pain, Chaos gained more power. The entity broke the shield, hitting Cosmos square in the chest. She was knocked off balance.

Chaos reached for Nero's staff and began to attack. Cosmos quickly brought herself to her feet, blocking Nero's staff with her own. It moved fast and with fluid motions. It took a considerable amount of concentration to keep up with the pattern and pace the demon was setting. She continued to block attacks left and right, but she did not attack herself.

Even after all this time, she couldn't bring herself to kill Chaos if it meant risking another life. Her body began to glow as she tried to reach out to Nero once more, but her light could not reach him. She could sense that, in his heart, he felt no remorse for the pain he had caused. For the lives he has taken. There is nothing left for him to live for.

She could feel the pull from the Enterprise. They were trying to transport her back to the ship, but she couldn't abandon her mission here. She pushed the energy away as she continued to block the attacks from Chaos.

The Narada began to shake violently. The red matter had hit.

* * *

Spock materialized on the transporter pad. He couldn't believe that he actually made it back. He looked to his left and saw Kirk standing there, wearing a wide grin. He looked to his right where she should be standing, only she wasn't.

He quickly left the transporter pad and made his way to Scotty. "Where is she?" He demanded, a sense of panic entering his voice.

"Something is interfering with…" Scotty began, but was cut off. "Get her back on this ship." Spock all but screamed.

"I can't." Scotty said defeated. "There is something that is blocking her from being transported back. I can't intercept it."

Spock hurried to the bridge. He needed to find out what was going on. Why was she being blocked from coming back? She needed to come back, now. If she didn't, the red matter…

The doors opened and before anyone could say anything, Spock ordered, "Hail them!" Uhura brought up the screen without question. The hysteria in Spock's voice was enough to know not to question.

Once the screen had full focus, the sight that met them was not that of Nero's face, but of a fearsome battle between the Captain of the Narada and the Cosmic Warrior.

Cosmos was struck at last; not able to keep up with illogical patterns in Chaos' strikes. She could have sworn she heard something crack when his staff came into contact with her chest, but she didn't feel the pain. Her body slammed against the far wall. She was suspended there for a mere second before she slid down to the floor. She looked up at Chaos. The entity couldn't help but laugh at the fallen Warrior.

"You are just as weak as you ever were." It cried out. "After everything I have done to you! To your life! Do you not remember the faces of your Senshi as the life left their eyes? Or do you even care?"

The hope in Cosmos eyes was soon replaced by anger and pain. She screamed as she charged to the reason why she was alone in this world; the tears streaming down her face.

Chaos quickly dodged her attack of passion. The entity laughed again. "Have I hit a nerve? Do you hate me now, Serenity?" That name brought up more memories of her past, and she attacked again.

The ship shook more violently this time. The Enterprise watched in horror as the black hole began to form in the center of the Narada.

"Captain," Sulu began, "if we do not get away from the singularity, we will also be consumed by it. We must go to warp now."

Kirk turned to Spock. The Vulcan pleaded with his eyes, but chose not to say anything. He did not want to beg for them to stay because he would in fact be putting the rest of the crew in danger, but he couldn't agree to the order of leaving her here.

Kirk noticed the emotion behind Spock's eyes, and he could not ignore it. "We will wait for a moment longer." No one protested, but everyone's heart was struck with the fear of death.

Cosmos called on her power and sent it flying towards Chaos, hitting the demon hard. The pain from her memories fueling her power. She hit the demon again and again, but Chaos could do nothing but laugh. "You love too much, Serenity." It managed to choke out in between hits.

Cosmos hand stopped and was held frozen in the air, letting Chaos speak. "Let the hate consume you. Let it feed your power. Let it corrupt you. It is your love that makes you weak. That love, that understanding, is the reason why everyone around you dies."

Her hand fell to her side. She knew exactly what Chaos was trying to do. "You're wrong." She stated in a shaky voice. Everyone on the Enterprise fell silent as they listened to her. "It's because of that love, that emotion, that has stopped me from becoming you."

Spock now could see why she clung so much to emotion, especially love. It was what kept her human. What kept her alive. What kept her from being devoured by her past. For once in his life, he saw the logic behind emotion.

Cosmos continued her reasoning. "If my heart has to be numb and blackened in order to reach my full power, then I don't want that power. If listening to my heart means I will always make illogical choices, then I never want to make a logical decision." The entity's eyes widened. It could not break her resolve.

"You cannot save him." Chaos stated.

"That may be true, but I will never give up trying."

"Even at the expense of your own life? You will be pulled through the vortex as well." Chaos was beginning to panic at this point. It needed to escape this body before it was pulled through the black hole, but the demon was not about to abandon its fight with Cosmos.

"Why is my life worth anymore than his?" She questioned.

The entire bridge of the Enterprise was crying at this point. So touched by her light. By her beauty. She was really an angel sent to love and protect all. Spock could not contain the one tear that trailed down his cheek. His heart was touched, but his heart was also hurting. He was afraid of never seeing her again.

"He doesn't want to be saved!" Chaos screamed as the Narada began to shake even more violently. They heard cracks within the walls as the ship began to break apart.

The screen on the Enterprise began to crack. The ship lost communication with the Narada. Soon, the picture of the Cosmic Warrior was replaced with the image of the Romulan ship being broken apart by the black hole.

"Get us out of here Scotty!" Kirk screamed to the new engineer. He turned to Spock. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk the life of the crew."

Spock's eyes focused back on the Narada. Orders were being screamed left and right, but all Spock could do was stand there; frozen to the spot. He watched in horror as Nero's ship was consumed by the black hole.

It was the last image he saw before the Enterprise went into warp.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm evil. Bad cliffhanger here, and I do apologize for that, but it seemed like a good place to stop. So, there is only one more chapter left to my favorite story out of the ones I have written. This makes me very sad, but soon there will be another Sailor Moon/Star Trek crossover, but it will be a different plot line. Can't wait to write that one! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Lizzy**


	14. T'nash veh Ashayam

**Hello All!!! It is a sad day. This story has come to its end. I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter, and that it lives up to your expectations of how it should end. The title is in the Vulcan language and its translation means "My Beloved." I thought it was quite suitable. Thanks so much to everyone who has added, reviewed, and read this story!!! If it weren't for you, I would never continue writing on this site.**

**There are a few lines in here from an older Star Trek movie, The Wrath of Khan, that I thought fit this chapter. See if you can pick it out. I'll give you a hint, it is a small piece of dialogue between Kirk and Spock.**

**In my famous words…As the story turns……**

* * *

**Chapter 14: T'nash-veh Ashayam**

In mere seconds, the ship was well away from the singularity. Spock still remained fixated to his spot, staring out at space. Staring at the image that was now burned into his memory for all eternity. How was he to move past this? She was gone, he had to accept that, but he couldn't. No matter how much he told himself it was logical to accept such truth; he couldn't help the small amount of hope that still lived in his heart.

Hope. It was such a human reaction, but it was what was keeping him composed at this very moment. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet the eyes of Kirk. It appeared as if the man had been crying. Spock turned away from his eyes. He could not see the emotion there; if he did, his emotional resolve would break.

"I'm sorry Spock." Kirk whispered. "If there were any other options…"

"There is no need to apologize. You did what any Captain would do. You passed the real Kobayashi Maru. You made the logical decision. The needs of the many outweigh…"

"The needs of the few." Kirk finished the sentence; his heart still breaking at the loss.

"Or the one." Spock took a deep agonizing breath. "Forgive me, but I must retire to my quarters for the time being." Spock said in voice void of emotion. He turned to go, but stopped immediately when the inside of the bridge began to glow.

All eyes fell on the screen as the face of a young woman, with dark green hair appeared.

"Who are you?" Kirk questioned, immediately getting his defense up. The woman regarded him for a moment before she spoke; ignoring his question.

"Nero is defeated." She said in a strong voice.

"We kind of figured that." Kirk said sarcastically, but the look the woman sent him made him shut up instantly.

"Nero is defeated, but Chaos is not. The entity still remains hidden in this time and space. Perhaps in the minds of many, waiting to feed on the next weak heart." The bridge instantly fell into a hush as they listened. Spock's fists tightened at the mention of Chaos.

"My Princess, my Queen, was unable to save his soul. It was too corrupted by hatred; there was no hope left in his heart. In her attempt to rescue him, Serenity fell into the black hole." Spock's jaw clenched. Was this a confirmation that she was gone?

"While a black hole can serve as a pathway through time and space, it cannot serve as one for the Cosmic Warrior. Instead, she fell into my hands." A strong light began to glow inside the bridge. As soon as the light faded, everyone's eyes fell on Serena's body; lying there, motionless. Spock was by her side in an instant. He checked her pulse. It was very weak.

"She is greatly injured, and barely holding on to the life that is left in her. Her heart is weary. I bring her to you, because this is where her soul belongs for now. This is where her heart is. Perhaps, being here, will allow her to fight through the death that hovers over her. Her body needs time to heal, if it so wishes, but she has lost much today. She lost a life to Chaos once again, and she grows tired of fighting."

Spock inclined his head to Dr. McCoy, who quickly came to her. "She needs to be taken to Medical Bay." He said. Spock turned back to the woman. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"Pluto." She answered simply. "Take care of her." And then, her face was gone.

Spock immediately picked up the girl and rushed her to Medical. As soon as he reached his destination, he placed the girl on a stretcher. McCoy began to work. He started examining the damage. The broken bones, the cuts, the bruises. He noticed the paleness of her skin, and concluded that a great amount of blood had been lost.

Her vitals continued to fade with each passing moment. It was as if she wasn't even attempting to fight for her life. As if she had already accepted death.

"It doesn't look good." McCoy said in a solemn voice. The machines he had now monitoring her showed the decline in her heart rate and blood pressure, but her brain waves still remained quite active. Spock wondered exactly what was happening inside her thoughts.

He searched for the connection that had temporarily formed, but he could not find her. He could not feel her. She was too weak. He wanted more than anything to perform a mind meld on her, but he feared that the stress caused from the meld would be too much for her to handle. Instead he settled for allowing McCoy to do his work.

McCoy worked in a rush, trying to stop the bleeding. Trying to up the heart rate, but nothing was working. All of a sudden, McCoy froze. Spock looked up at the monitor, and saw the straight line. Her heart had stopped.

In an flash, McCoy was trying to revive her. He attempted to shock her heart back for 15 minutes and 34 seconds, Spock calculated, but there was no response. There was an eerie silence that settled over the room before McCoy hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Spock stood there staring at her. Her chest was no longer moving; signifying that she had stopped breathing. While the Vulcan brain is a very well toned tool that can be used for any number of activities while still maintaining logic and order, at that very moment, Spock couldn't think of anything. Everything had shut down.

Kirk noticed the unnatural stiffness in Spock, and he knew he was about to break. After everything that had happened, he knew it was only a matter of seconds. "There is nothing to see here. If everyone would please leave and retire to their quarters. It has been a trying day."

Each person began to exit Medical Bay. McCoy looked a little reluctant, but he noticed the look in Kirk's eyes, and he made his way to his office just down the hallway. Kirk laid a hand on Spock's shoulder before he too, exited.

As soon as there wasn't another soul present, Spock let his barriers fall. He rushed to her and grabbed her hand. It felt like ice under his touch. He felt the familiar sting in his eyes, and he knew that he was on the verge of crying. He bent down and kissed her closed eyes.

"Please. Don't leave me."

* * *

Serena took in her surroundings and noticed she was standing at a very familiar gate. The Gates of Time.

She had failed. Nero was dead, and she couldn't save his soul. Now, here she stood in front of time itself. Her place here had come to an end. It was probably for the best. Perhaps, in time, they would be able to forget her. They probably thought she was dead anyway, which was a better excuse than explaining the truth; having to say goodbye. She didn't think she could bear to say goodbye to him.

Silent tears began to trail down her cheek as she called upon Pluto's staff, but it didn't appear. She looked confused momentarily before she reached out to the power again. Still nothing.

"It will not come to you hime-sama."

Serena turned quickly to find Pluto standing before her. She studied the time warrior, noticing that she was translucent. "Am I dead?" She questioned.

"No, hime-sama, but you are close to deaths doors."

"Then let me die." She said in a defeated voice. "I grow weary of this life. I have failed another, and allowed them to be consumed by Chaos." Serena couldn't even look Pluto in the eye. She was too embarrassed by her failure.

Pluto sat in silence before she said, in all seriousness, "You could not save Nero. He did not want to be saved. You must accept this."

Serena's eyes snapped to her. "I have saved others! Why not him?" She demanded.

"The others you saved had a small light left in their hearts. Hope. That light burned out long ago for Nero. Buried so deep under hurt and despair, that not even you could find it."

"I still failed him." Serena resolved. "I can't bear the burden of losing more to Chaos. Perhaps if I die, the entity will as well. Perhaps it only exists…because I exist." Serena's voice got softer as she continued to speak.

"You know that isn't true." Pluto stated firmly. "What about those that have become important to you? Do you think they want you to die?" She questioned.

Serena's eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Don't even bring them up." She said in a dangerous voice. "Why go back? I'll just have to say goodbye, and that will hurt even more. I have to go back to my time. I've made a mess of everything." Her head fell into her hands as tears began to stream down her face.

"I will not lie when I say that you took a great risk in revealing so much of yourself to the people of this time. You took an even greater risk allowing yourself to care for them as much as you have; especially not knowing the outcome of events." Pluto paused before she added, "But, you cannot allow yourself to live in isolation, and you cannot allow your past to hinder you."

"The past doesn't hinder me. This is my destiny." Her voice was void of emotion. It reminded her so much of him. "To live alone. To live in the shadows. Forever fighting. Forever protecting."

Pluto's eyes saddened. "Fighting and protecting, yes. To live alone, no."

"What does it matter anyway?" Serena snapped at her. "Like I said before, I still have to return to my time. My heart will still break once again!" Her fists began to clench as more tears stained her cheeks.

"That's where you're wrong hime-sama." A touch of amusement hit Pluto's voice. "When you came back to this timeline, you placed yourself in this timeline."

Serena glanced up at Pluto. "What? I don't understand." She was genuinely confused at this point.

"You cannot exist more than once in any timeline, and, in turn, you cannot abandon any point in time either. This throws off the balance. If you were to leave any time to travel to a previous one or one in the future, you would leave your point in time vulnerable."

Confusion was still written in Serena's face. "Meaning?" She questioned.

"You cannot time travel. This is why my staff would not appear to you."

Serena blinked a couple of times. "But…"

Pluto held up her hand. "I know, you are here, but you have not time traveled; in a physical sense anyway. Not to the past; not to the future. All you can do is possess your form in that timeline."

Serena thought for a moment before she whispered, "Nuquerna dol.* I thought it was merely a legend."

Pluto merely shook her head no.

Serena began to absorb the information before she said, "So, basically, I am in my past body, with my mind from the future." She paused before she asked, "What about my past mind?"

"It is still in there mixed with your thoughts from the future. You are always the same warrior, no matter what time you are in. You still possess the same skills, and the same knowledge. This is the burden of the Cosmic Warrior. To live an endless life with no change."

"Could I go back to the time I came from?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, all you have to do is let go of this time in your mind. That is why you're still here." Pluto smiled. "Your task is complete, but your heart is still invested in this time." Then, Pluto's voice took on a tone of seriousness when she said, "Not to mention your presence is still required. As much as the timeline has tried to get back on course, since Nero's invasion, it is still an alternate reality. Chaos can still return."

"What are you saying?" Serena's voice shaking with emotion.

"I'm saying, for once, since we have fallen, do the very thing that you told the Vulcan to do. Open your heart. Listen to what it says, and embrace the love and acceptance you deserve."

_Please, don't leave me. _It was his voice.

* * *

As soon as the words left his lips, he pressed his forehead against hers. The strong emotion within him, the need to still connect to her, allowed the mind link to come alive at full force.

The only thoughts now possessing him were thoughts of hers. His memories began to resurface, hoping upon some miracle, that she could see them. They flashed through his mind like a movie without sound, in a desperate attempt to keep her with him.

* * *

The scene around her changed. All she could now see is memories. His memories.

She sees herself standing beneath the moonlight. Her smile and happiness on Mars. The feeling of her hugging him for the first time; the first time her lips touched his cheek. She sees herself on the Moon as she exited the prayer room, wings flowing from her back. She sees her broken body when she returned to the ship after Vulcan.

She sees them in her room in a fury of passion. She sees his loss of control on the turbo-lift. Their confession of their feelings. Leaving each other when they were on Nero's ship. The sight of the Narada being sucked into the black hole. She felt a sharp pain in her heart at that image, and knew she was feeling what he was feeling.

She felt everything. All of his emotions laid bare to her. From beginning to end. She could feel his uncertainty, his confusion, his lust, his curiosity, his pain. She could feel how he craved her touch, her kiss, her mind, heart and soul. He loved her.

And she loved him. It was the first time her heart had felt this emotion, this strong, in a long time. She turned back to Pluto, and she was surprised to see all of her Senshi standing there. She began to cry. "Minna." She said in a mere whisper.

"You have to let us go, Usagi." Rei said.

"How can I do that?!?" Her voice hysterical. "You guys were everything to me! And I lost you. I couldn't protect you; I couldn't save you, just like I couldn't s save Nero." Her voice came out in a sob. "I can't risk anymore lives."

"Serenity, we are always with you." Haruka stated. "But you cannot allow our deaths to burden you. If you do, in the end, Chaos wins. In the end, your heart will blacken." Serena knew the words she spoke were true, but how could she accept it?

"Let us go, Usako."

Serena's head turned sharply. "Mamo-chan."

"We are at peace. Our faith invested in you. You will always be a warrior, but you are, first and foremost, human, deep down. Embrace your humanity. Embrace your life."

The tears continued to fall, even though she felt as if she had no more tears left to shed.

_Come back. Come back to me. _His voice broke through again. Her eyes closed as she allowed his voice to surround her. When her eyes opened, her Senshi were gone, but somehow a burden had been lifted. She would never forget them. Their memory will hold strong in her heart, but they wanted her to be happy. To do that, she had to let them go. The pain, the guilt, the sorrow; she had to let it all go.

She began to walk towards his voice.

* * *

Spock continued to press his forehead to hers. He called to her, but still nothing.

She was gone. He had to face that fact. At this point, it would be illogical for him to hold onto any form of hope. He needed to let go. He needed to compose himself. These emotions were making his heart heavy. He needed to embrace his Vulcan heritage to move past this.

Yet his human side could not let go of her. Her light touched him in everyway possible. How could he continue living without her there to light the way?

"Come back. Come back to me." He begged one last time.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder once again. "She's gone." Kirk stated in a broken voice. "I'm sorry, Spock."

The Vulcan backed away from her face. He studied her. Memorized her in the way only a Vulcan mind could. The image, he knew, would haunt him till the day he died.

He kissed her soft lips and whispered, "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. T'nash-veh ashayam."* His native tongue being the only way to express how he truly felt.

He stood up and turned to leave. He did not face Kirk. He couldn't face anyone. He needed to make it to his quarters as quick as possible before he broke.

He was at the doorway when his sharp Vulcan ears picked up a very faint, very weak voice.

"Spock."

He was at her side in a blinding second. He felt her pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He controlled the smile that wanted so badly to appear on his face as he turned to Kirk. "Contact Dr. McCoy."

"Spock." He turned back to her. He brushed his fingers against her temple initiating the mind link. He began to speak in her thoughts.

_I am here._

_Are you well?_ She questioned.

_As long as you are. _He answered softly.

He could feel her inner smile. _I've gotten through worse. _Her lips allowed a small chuckle to escape.

_I do not see how this situation is amusing in the slightest. _Spock spoke in a strained voice.

_In situations, such as this, the only thing you can do is laugh. _Her voice was filled with sorrow.

Spock thought back to the moment he had almost approached her outside of the Academy. It was after they had returned from their trip to the Moon, after she had pushed him away, fearing that he would become too involved. He remembered hearing her say something about the power of smiling till the end. He now understood the meaning of that phrase.

_Will you wake? _He questioned hopefully.

_Not yet. My body needs rest. Let me be. I promise, I will come back to you._

He felt her voice slip from his mind as she fell into a coma.

* * *

Serena knew the instant her mind returned to her body. She could feel the tiredness consuming her, but she no longer felt pain. She felt the atmosphere around her before she slowly began to open her eyes. She was lying in a bed, in a room that looked much like a hospital room. Flowers decorated the entire room filling it with their sweet scent.

"Well hello there." Serena's eyes landed on an older man that was sitting in the corner of the room staring at her. She looked at him with confusion before she noticed his ears. He was a Vulcan. She then looked and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Spock?" She questioned, unsure if what she was seeing was even real.

He nodded slowly at her. "May I ask as to how you knew who I was?"

"Your eyes." Serena answered simply. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." Serena couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a tint of green staining the older Vulcan's cheeks.

"It appears as if this time has been most fortunate to my younger self. I never had the privilege of meeting you Miss Moon."

"Please, call me Serena. So, you're from the future?" She questioned.

He nodded in response. "I am Spock Prime. I was transported into the past during the incident with Nero."

Serena nodded her head slowly as the pieces came together. "That make sense, no wonder Pluto said that it was still an alternate reality. With him still here…" Serena was mumbling to herself, and this drew a strange look from the older Spock.

Serena did a mental sweat drop. "Ha ha, sorry about that. It's good to hear you are from the future, for a second there I thought I'd been knocked out for quite some time."

"You have been in a coma for approximately 12.3 days." He answered her. "It is, however, most unfortunate that you have awoken at this time. My younger self will be quite disappointed to not be here, but, according to previous experiences, he will be returning shortly."

No sooner as he said it, Spock walked through the door with Kirk beside him. "I'm telling you, the beagle is freaking back. Just reappeared after how long? Scotty has never been so happy." They both looked up, and Spock's eyes met hers. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Spock." She said in a soft voice.

Spock's eyes blinked for a second or two. He wanted to make sure what he was seeing was real. His fists clutched at his side as he continued to stare at her.

Spock Prime stood up. "I believe, I am most interested in knowing how exactly the beagle reappeared." He stated as he made his way to Kirk, placing an arm around his shoulder and leading him out of the room.

When the door closed, Spock still stood there staring. "Is this real?" He questioned finally.

Serena's smile broadened. She nodded. He slowly made his way to her. She scooted over on her bed, allowing him for room to sit down next to her. He did so, and continued to stare at her face. Serena reached up her hand and allowed it to trace his features.

She couldn't believe this was real. That she was really sitting here, and that she could stay here. That she didn't have to be alone anymore. She ran her finger tips over his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. She let them dance lightly on the point of his ear, causing him to shiver, before they finally rested on his lips.

She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his. _I told you I would come back to you. _She said in his mind. Spock felt his body collapse against her as he heard the words. His head rested against her shoulder as her arms came around him to embrace him.

"I thought I had lost you. Your heart stopped…"

"It doesn't matter." Serena said interrupting him. "I'm here now, and I will not leave." She said the sentence with confidence. She knew she would not leave him, but she could not say the same for him. The truth had weighed on her heart for so long, and now, she wished to share it with him. She wanted him to know everything about her.

"Spock, there is still much I need to tell you." She said.

"We do not need to discuss anything now. You must rest." He stated.

She laughed. "Spock, believe me, I have rested enough. This conversation cannot wait any longer. I want you to know, to see, the truth." She studied his face before she asked. "May I perform a mind meld with you?" Spock raised his eyebrow, slightly unsure if a human could perform such a function without the proper training; still, he nodded.

Serena closed her eyes and allowed the eight-point star on her forehead to burn. Spock was a bit taken aback by what was going on, but her voice calmed him. "Close your eyes Spock." He did as she asked. "Open yourself to me. One mind, one heart." Soon, the gates to her mind opened, and, like a tidal wave, her memories washed over him.

He saw everything. From her time on the Moon, to when she was a normal teenager. From when she was given the fate to fight for peace as Sailor Moon, to when she rose to Queen of the Earth and of this Solar System. He saw her friends; he saw her lover; he saw her daughter, and then, he saw Chaos. He witnessed the last battle, and he felt as her heart tore into pieces. She was now the Cosmic Warrior.

He watched as she dove after the red matter that went into the core of Vulcan. He saw as she flew at an accelerated rate to catch his mother from falling to her death. He watched as she battled for Nero's soul, and how the loss effected her. He listened to her conversation with Pluto, and heard his voice in her mind. It was his voice that led her back to the world of the living.

Serena slowly broke the connection. The insignia on her forehead began to fade as she opened her eyes. Spock still had his eyes closed , but a single tear trailed down his cheek. Serena reached up and brushed it away before allowing her hand to cup the side of his face.

His eyes fluttered open. "I had…no idea." He stated softly. She gave a sad smile before shaking her head, signaling there was no need to say anymore.

"Will you stay?" He questioned; referring to the conversation she had with Pluto.

"If you will still have me after all you have witnessed." She said as her eyes looked away from his; fearing rejection.

She didn't have much to contemplate his rejection, because his lips were on hers in fierce need. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer as she responded to his passion. Their link flowed. Their emotions. She could feel that he, indeed, would never leave her. She smiled as she finally felt full acceptance for who she really was.

He broke the kiss long enough to stare deeply into her eyes. His monotone voice broke, and filled with so much emotion. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. Kwon-sum."* Tears began to escape her eyes as he brushed his lips to hers once more. Sealing their bond. Sealing his vow.

* * *

In no time, the pair approached the U.S.S. Enterprise once more. They walked close to each other as they exited the pod, reporting for duty on Star-Fleet's flag ship. Serena had been promoted to Commander, and now bore two golden braids around the wrists of her Star-Fleet uniform; a rank given to her by her contributions to the war and to peace.

They made their way to the bridge, Serena smiling at a few who passed by and said hello. Spock merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. The bridge doors opened, and they waited for Kirk's eyes to fall onto them. He gave Serena a warm smile before his eyes drifted to Spock.

Spock stopped, not entering the bridge. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" He questioned in an even, monotone voice. Kirk smiled. "Permission granted."

They walked into the familiar room and watched as each person fell into their spot aboard the ship. Spock approached Kirk. "As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

Serena snorted at his formality, but also the hint of sarcasm that hid beneath his voice. Kirk could only smirk at the Vulcan before he stated, "It would be my honor, Commander."

Spock nodded as he turned to Serena. He held up two fingers in which she immediately held up her own, allowing them to intertwine with each other before severing the connection.** He then made his way to his station, and Serena quickly took her place by Dr. McCoy as they prepared for departure.

Kirk looked around the room and couldn't help but smile at how things had finally worked out. He then turned to the pilot. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu. Take us out."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu said with a smile as the Enterprise drifted off into space.

* * *

Space, the final frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms, and new civilizations. To boldly go, where no one has gone before……

* * *

**The music plays and the credits roll. That's a wrap people! It has been fun, and I hope that everyone enjoyed this last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. So in love with Star Trek. Anyway, keep a look out for the new crossover in this genre. The story will be entitled Once Upon Another Time, and it should be out soon! And, as always, I know this is the last chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

_**Mene sakkhet ur-seveh! Live long and prosper!!!**_

**-Lizzy**

* * *

***Translations**

**Nuquerna dol -- Reverse mind. (Elvish, acting as Lunarian here.)**

**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular -- I cherish thee. (Vulcan)**

**T'nash-veh ashayam -- My beloved. (Vulcan)**

**Kwon-sum -- Always. (Vulcan)**

****This gesture demonstrated between Serena and Spock is an acceptable means on Vulcan to show affection to one's mate without showing emotion. It is a sign of love, but it does not abandon the Vulcan way of control.**


End file.
